map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Archivos (La Nación en Armas
1910 Eventos África * El Primer Ministro de Egipto, Boutros Ghali, muere asesinado por Ibrahim Wahani, del que se demostrará posteriormente que era un fanático wahabbita para el que la idea de un Primer Ministro copto era insoportable. Disturbios provocados por los wahabbitas de El Cairo, incluyendo pogromos contra los barrios coptos. La comunidad copta pide a Gran Bretaña que los proteja de los wahabbitas, en vista de que el Khedive Abbas II no lo hace, y de hecho se sospecha que apoya a los wahabbitas. * Levantamiento masivo de rifeños en el Marruecos Español: las cabilas rifeñas invocan el Corán para hacer un llamamiento a la “yihad contra el infiel kaffir que oprime nuestro pueblo”. Se sospecha que hay voluntarios de otras regiones del Maghreb disparando a los españoles como parte de los guerrilleros rifeños. Esto pilla por sorpresa a los españoles, que creían que estaban a punto de sofocar el levantamiento. * Imitando las maneras de sus hermanos de Arabia, los cabileños asesinan en masa a los prisioneros que capturan y que se niegan a convertirse al Corán. Los viajeros hablan de sacerdotes crucificados en los caminos de montaña a modo de señal. * En el Congo Belga se implanta el uso del pasaporte médico para autorizar viajes por la región, como un intento de controlar los movimientos de los lugareños y contener el avance de la enfermedad del sueño. Esta idea sería copiada por otras colonias para controlar mejor los movimientos de sus súbditos nativos. * Se delinean definitivamente las fronteras entre las posesiones belgas, alemanas y británicas en torno a la Cuenca del Congo. * Batalla de Celege en África Oriental Portuguesa: cientos de africanos mueren a manos de los portugueses. Se especula que hayan sido apoyados por elementos deshonestos de las colonias vecinas. * Es proclamada la Unión de Sudáfrica mediante la fusión de las colonias de Cabo, natal y las antiguas Repúblicas boer de Orange y Transvaal. Es designado Primer Ministro Louis Botha, mientras que el Gobernador General es Herbert John Gladstone. Los afrikaner más radicales se oponen al nombramiento de Botha, al que acusan de ser muy complaciente con los británicos, cuando no de ser una marioneta suya. Ruido de sables mientras el Partido Nacional afrikaner proclama que “esto no quedará así”. * Se firma el Acuerdo de Unión Aduanera de África Meridional entre las colonias de Bechuanalandia, Basutolandia, Suazliandia y Sudáfrica, posibilitando que estas naciones tengan un arancel cero entre si y un arancel externo común. Rhodesia rechazó unirse, pese a ser invitada. América * Estados Unidos comienza a ver un repunte en su desarrollo económico cada vez más intenso. Sin embargo, aún existe mucha tensión a nivel nacional respecto de la política monetaria a llevar. Mientras que el debate entre el respaldo monetario en oro o en acero (o plata, no recuerdo; pero todo era mierda a ojos de los buenos libertarios) continúa, sigue habiendo gran inestabilidad en el control monetario. * El estado de Arizona demanda su incorporación completa a la Unión con un efecto lo más pronto posible. * La construcción del canal de Panamá reporta problemas. Los costos de capital de las faenas han aumentado y se pide que el estado facilite el acceso a la adquisición de insumos, además de entregar subsidios a las empresas involucradas, en particular, J.P. Morgan. Sin embargo, se sospecha de una trama interna de importante desfalco fiscal entre empresas como J.P. Morgan y la Secretaría de la Armada, en particular tras el Trust de Wall Street. * El movimiento sufragista insiste en conseguir su derecho al voto y realizan varias manifestaciones a lo largo de Estados Unidos. * En México, Porfirio Díaz se postula a presidente nuevamente y logra la victoria en un proceso electoral con varias acusaciones de fraude. Por ello, Francisco Madero llama, desde San Antonio, Texas; a que el pueblo mexicano se lance en armas contra el Porfiriato. * Se registran disturbios violentos y acciones armadas a pequeña y mediana escala en todo el norte del país. En particular, la policía y ejército se ve sobrepasado en el estado de Chihuahua. Algunos acusan apoyo norteamericano a la rebelión. * En Brasil, el estancamiento económico pone nerviosos a todos a nivel nacional, y por ello, el apoyo gubernamental a ciertos sectores importantes de la economía está muy dividido. La industria ganadera de Minas Gerais y la industria cafetera paulista demandan la misma atención gubernamental, haciendo mucha presión política al gobierno central para conseguir sus propósitos. Urge tomar una decisión. * En Brasil, un grupo de grumetes de color se sublevan en buques de guerra de la Armada, retirándola parcialmente de los puertos, e impidiendo el acceso a determinadas bases navales; exigiendo al gobierno que tome medidas para detener los abusos dentro de la institución en su contra. * Se registran violentos disturbios en Paraná y el Mato Grosso del Sur entre grupos de campesinos e indígenas contra la policía y algunas unidades militares a partir de las huelgas desarrolladas por ellos en dichos sitios. * En Perú, las cosas suben de temperatura exponencialmente. El conflicto limítrofe con Ecuador no ha hecho más que tomar fuerza a partir del desechado arbitraje del rey de España sobre la materia. Los presidentes Eloy Alfaro, de Ecuador; y Augusto Leguía, de Perú, decretan la movilización general y trasladan divisiones a la frontera. Se registran escaramuzas que dejan cerca de 100 muertos por parte de los peruanos y 70 bajas para los ecuatorianos. * Las compañías norteamericanas e inglesas afincadas en la zona expresan su preocupación ante la situación entre Perú y Ecuador; por considerarla perjudicial a sus negocios. Solicitan a sus gobiernos que medien el conflicto. Asia * Terremoto en Luristan, Persia, causando más de 5000 muertos. Algunos de los imanes empiezan a predicar que es una maldición de Alá para castigar la arrogancia del Sha de Persia, por “oponerse a la tradición”, en referencia a los intentos de occidentalizar el país. Sunnitas y judíos de Luristán son salvajemente perseguidos, por ser considerados culpables de atraer la ira de Dios con su “impiedad”. * Batalla de Atabak entre muyahidines y gubernamentales, con resultado indeciso. * Muchos de los sunnitas que huyen de las persecuciones en Persia intentan cruzar al Imperio Otomano, lo que pilla por sorpresa a los guardias fronterizos. En algunos puntos de la frontera se produce intercambio de disparos entre otomanos y persas, con los huidos de Luristán pillados en medio. * Revueltas en Albania: Apoyados por el Reino de Serbia, los albaneses se alzan en armas contra el Imperio Otomano, liderados por Isa Boletini. Este levantamiento se convierte rápidamente en una yihad por ambas partes, incluyendo la ejecución de varios gobernadores y oficiales otomanos. Una asamblea de jefes de clanes en la ciudad de Prizren proclamó la independencia total del Reino de Albania, liderado por el mismo Isa Boletini. Las tropas otomanas locales respondieron con particular dureza, esforzándose ambas partes en aniquilar completamente a la otra. * Un brote de peste en el noreste de China mata a cerca de 40.000 personas, pese a los esfuerzos de las autoridades por contenerlo. Empieza a circular el rumor de que la culpa es de los extranjeros. * La China Qin decreta la abolición de la esclavitud como parte de las reformas para modernizar el país. También se aprueba un decreto para “educar al pueblo” durante al menos 5 años antes de plantearse siquiera organizar elecciones, y se renegocia un préstamo considerado inaceptable para la construcción de ferrocarriles chinos, haciendo que el Estado chino deba fuertes sumas de dinero a inversores alemanes, británicos, franceses y estadounidenses. Esto último provoca fuertes protestas por parte de los republicanos chinos, de los que se teme instiguen una revolución armada. * Saqueo de Cantón por parte de 6000 soldados instruidos por los británicos, lo que molesta considerablemente a las autoridades locales chinas. * El Imperio Chino se anexiona el Tibet tras enviar una fuerza expedicionaria de 2000 soldados a Lhasa. El Dalai Lama huye a la India Británica. * El Imperio de Japón proclama la anexión de Corea como Gobierno General de Chosen tras firmar el Emperador Gojong el Tratado de Anexión. Antes de ser confinado al Palacio Deoksu, el Emperador hace un llamamiento a librar la “Segunda Guerra Imjin”, afirmando que “los japoneses deberán pagar con sangre por ocupar nuestra tierra.” * Muchos de los oficiales y soldados se echan al campo, proclamando su voluntad de resistirse al tratado y luchar porque “pudimos expulsarlos en la Guerra Imjin, podremos volver a hacerlo de nuevo”. Al mismo tiempo, en Nanking la comunidad coreana forma un Gobierno en el exilio, la llamada Asociación Nacional Coreana. * Terroristas independentistas coreanos hunden el vapor Tetsurei cerca de la isla Jindo al ponerle una bomba, muriendo 210 de sus 250 pasajeros. * Agosto: 1000 personas mueren en las inundaciones de Tokio. El alcalde de la ciudad es ejecutado por su falta de planificación. * Tratado de Punakha: Bhutan se convierte oficialmente en un protectorado del Imperio Británico. Este reino no se integrará en la India Británica, sino que se administra por separado. * Hind Swaraaj, un panfleto de Gandhi llamando a la desobediencia civil, es prohibido por el Gobierno de la India Británica. No será el primer ni último enfrentamiento del Mahatma con las autoridades británicas. * Disturbios entre sunnitas y chiitas en la región de Bukhara, en el Imperio Ruso, que eventualmente conducen a la anexión de la zona por los rusos para “pacificarla”. * Los holandeses fundan Jayapura en la isla de Papua (Indonesia) * El asentamiento de Ahuzzat Bayit, fundado en 1909, adopta el nombre por el que será famoso en el futuro: Tel Aviv. También se trata de la capital oficiosa de la Palestina judía, al ser el asentamiento más grande y populoso de los judíos, así como principal puerto de entrada. Protestas entre los árabes de la vecina ciudad de Yafo, convencidos de que “estos judíos quieren robarnos el país”. * En Arabia, el Emir del Emirato de Nejd y Hasa, Abdul Aziz Ibn Saud, proclama ante sus tropas sus intenciones de marchar sobre La Meca al mando del Ikhwan, el ejército de fanáticos wahabbitas liderado por su leal Faysal Al-Dawish. Ibn Saud proclama así mismo que él es el único Califa habido y por haber, acusando de takfir o infiel al Sultán Otomano. En un desafío adicional a la autoridad del Sultán Otomano, Ibn Saud ordena la total destrucción de Al Hasa, parte del Vilayato otomano de Bagdad, como prueba de su fuerza y de que Alá mismo está de su parte. * Masacre de Al Hasa: las fuerzas del Ikhwan logran asediar y tomar la ciudad mediante un asalto sorpresa que desborda a la débil guarnición otomana y a los lugareños. Ante el horror de los locales, Faysal ordena seguir una política de tierra quemada, aprobada y sancionada por el mismísimo Al Saud: todos los hombres mayores de 12 años son inmediatamente ejecutados, al igual que todas las mujeres que no son vírgenes, las que si lo son se reparten entre las tropas del Ikhwan, pues se considera que todos son infieles por no ser wahabbitas, por lo que está bien matarlos y esclavizarlos. Al Hasa es quemada hasta los cimientos, y las cabezas de los oficiales otomanos enviadas en cajas a Estambul, con la advertencia de “La furia de Alá caerá sobre el impostor, takfir y falso Califa”. Ibn Saud proclama que “Mi voluntad es la voluntad de Alá mismo, oponerse a mi es oponerse a Alá mismo”. * En Mongolia no pasa nada. Europa * 27 de enero: Knudsen renuncia como Primer Ministro noruego y asume Konow. * 13 de febrero: se funda el Partido Socialdemócrata en Rumanía. * 14 de febrero: en Alemania, en especial en el este y en Berlín, decenas de miles de personas se manifiestan a favor de las elecciones libres, igualitarias, secretas y directas en Prusia. Se registran incidentes de diversa consideración, dejando varios policías heridos y cuatro manifestantes muertos. * Marzo: comienza una revuelta general en la provincia otomana de Albania. Apoyados por el Reino de Serbia, los albaneses se alzan en armas contra el Imperio Otomano, liderados por Isa Boletini. Varios oficiales y autoridades otomanas son ejecutados. Se proclama el Reino de Albania en la zona rebelde (mayormente en las montañas), con el propio Boletini a la cabeza. La represión comienza y es feroz, así como la respuesta albanesa. Marzo: Austria-Hungría abre relaciones comerciales en igualdad de condiciones con Estados Unidos. Además vuelve a abrir relaciones diplomáticas con Rusia. * 3 de marzo: se dan los primeros tratamientos con éxito de la sífilis, en Alemania. * 21 de marzo: Sonnino renuncia como Primer Ministro de Italia, lo reemplaza Luzzatti. * 27 de marzo: mueren más de 300 personas en Okoritofulpos, Hungría, en un incendio. * 26 de abril: muere Bjørnson, un premio nobel de literatura noruego. * Mayo: En Bulgaria, la minoría albanesa se encuentra inquieta. Varios políticos proponen unir esfuerzos de inteligencia con los otomanos para perseguir agentes serbios y albaneses. * 27 de mayo: muere Robert Koch, alemán, premio nobel de física. * 3 de junio: la expedición antártica noruega, dirigida por Roal Amundsen, parte desde Christiania, Oslo. * 6 de junio: la Holland Dakota Landbouw Compagnie es establecia, con base en Zeeland, Países Bajos. * 22 de junio: primer viaje de pasajeros en zapelín, en Alemania. * 25 de junio: el compositor ruso Stravinsky se hace famoso en París y el mundo. * 30 de junio: nuevas leyes rusas rigen sobre Finlandia. El idioma finés comienza a ser reprimido oficialmente. * 14 de agosto: en la Expo Internacional de Bruselas, se queman los pabellones de Gran Bretaña y Francia. * 28 de agosto: proclamación del Reino de Montengro. * 23 de septiembre: Jorge Chávez Dartnell logra sobrevolar los Alpes, desde suiza a Italia. *20 de noviembre: muere el novelista ruso León Tolstói. * 23 de noviembre: última ejecución en Suecia, ahora ilegales. * En Grecia, ciertos sectores promueven la intervención griega en la tensión en los Balcanes, en aras de recuperar su territorio histórico de las manos otomanas. Hay cierta adhesión dentro de las Fuerzas Armadas a aquello. * Un grupo de milicias irregulares, presumiblemente de origen albanés, se enfrentan con unidades de reconocimiento austrohúngaras. Hay 10 bajas para los primeros y 2 para los segundos. * Una organización nacionalista, la Mano Negra, entra en operación en Serbia. Hay algunos asaltos bancarios y ataques a cuarteles policiales en baja intensidad. * En España, la Semana Trágica deja secuelas. Se forma la CNT y ya comienzan huelgas generales periódicas por cuestiones laborales en Barcelona, Bilbao y algunas zonas mineras de Asturias. * En España, la inestabilidad política está a la orden del día. El nuevo gobierno liberal tiene la feroz oposición de los conservadores, además de mucho desorden partidario interno. José Canalejas asume su gobierno con enorme precariedad. * El estancamiento económico en España se deja sentir. El crecimiento disminuye a niveles mínimos y el empobrecimiento crece en zonas rurales, llegando a haber una diáspora hacia las ciudades, y sobre todo, hacia el norte del país. * En Francia, el Partido Radical toma fuerza. Sin embargo, los grupos de ultraderecha en Francia mantienen su actividad por el resentimiento causado por el caso Dreyfuss, además de ver con recelo la republicanización del país y la cada vez más lejana posibilidad de recuperar Alsacia y Lorena. * El Reino Unido demuestra que ser acreedor no es fácil. Uno de sus mayores deudores, China; entra en default a niveles completos, además de detectarse una enormidad de fraudes bancarios perpretados por funcionarios de medio rango y locales. Esta situación preocupa mucho al gobierno y urge hacer algo, dado que la solvencia del Imperio podría verse trastocada. * Grupos ultraconservadores protestan contra la autonomía entregada a las viejas colonias del Imperio Británico al crear los Dominios. Sus ideas llegan a permear entre algunos políticos del Partido Conservador y hay debate al respecto. * Se comienzan a observar manifestaciones autonomistas en Irlanda, además de observarse el incipiente desarrollo de grupos independentistas en la zona. * En el Reino de los Países Bajos, la tranquilidad parece ser la regla. Sin embargo, un informe del ministerio de economía señala que este año, la economía neerlandesa se estancará abruptamente y que la pérdida de competitividad será enorme ante el poderío naval y mercante de países como el Reino Unido, e incluso competidores locales, como Suecia o Dinamarca. Los empresarios navieros y mercaderes protestan, exigiendo una solución. * Las expediciones al Ártico y la Antártica ponen calor en la zona. Se registran varios incidentes entre las expediciones británicas, noruegas y danesas a esas zonas, habiendo hostilidad e intercambio de disparos, resultando en algunos heridos. Incluso, la guardia costera noruega tiene un enfrentamiento cerca de las Svalbard con pesqueras danesas procedentes de Groenlandia, que al estar protegidas por la Armada; llevan a un intercambio que deja una decena de muertos a cada bando. * En Islandia, se comienza a gestar un movimiento separatista de Dinamarca. El apoyo popular comienza a crecer entre ellos. * En Suecia, hay molestia con Noruega por la reciente separación. Esto toma fuerza con la asignación de aranceles fuertes de los puertos noruegos para exportar el mineral de hierro sueco hacia el extranjero. Turnos 1910 Monarquía Austrohúngara Interior * El emperador Francisco José visita oficialmente la zona del incendio de Okoritofulpos, dando sus condolencias a los familiares y prometiendo utilizar fondos de la familia real para reconstruir el pueblo. * Al anciano emperador empieza a aceptar algunos consejos de su hijo y heredero Francisco Fernando. Siguiendo esta política de reducción de tensiones internas, se prometen reformas para democratizar el país durante la década. * Se declara a Bosnia como un "Territorio Especial" en virtud de la escaramuza con soldados austro-húngaros. El estado mayor considera que la situación política del territorio podría no ser ventajosa para Austria y se inicia un plan para eventualmente deshacer la anexión y crear un "Reino de Bosnia" bajo el Archiduque Fernando Carlos. * Se planea una segunda expedición a la "Tierra de Francisco José", pero dada la situación política en la zona la expedición es retrasa a 1911. * El estado planea una incorporación de escuelas dentro del ámbito público. En estas, el francés, húngaro y alemán serán obligatorias desde primero, con el objetivo de conseguir que todos los habitantes del imperio se puedan entender. * Se invierte en la industria de la cuenca de Bohemia, facilitando la llegada de obreros a la zona desde otras partes del imperio. A su vez se intenta hacer despegar la industria en otros lugares. * Se traza un plan para la mejora de caminos, carreteras y ferrocarriles para 1915, con el objetivo de que se pueda llegar de un lado al otro del imperio en 24 horas. * Se ofrecen fondos para la industrialización del campo en la cuenca de Panonia, por lo que no será necesario que tantas familias se dediquen íntegramente a la agricultura. Exterior * Reconocemos al Reino de Montenegro y reducimos aranceles además de poner tarifas ventajosas para el comercio con el país. Permitimos a Montenegro exportar productos en el puerto de Kotor a cambio de un pago. * Nos ofrecemos a un mayor intercambio económico con Alemania, Italia, España, Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, ofreciendo a estos últimos industrialistas para ayudar con su desarrollo ** Reino de España: '''El gobierno spañol se muestra complacido de mejorar las relaciones comerciales.' :* '''Italia:' Aceptamos. Reino de España Política * Canalejas en un intento de reorganización más complejo convoca a conservadores, carlistas, liberales, demócratas (republicanos y socialistas) y autonomistas, a negociaciones en el palacio de Cristal de Retiro, donde da un discurso. El entrar significa cosas concesiones puntuales, se negociaran puntos concretos. * En señal de buena voluntad se lanza la ley de preparación electoral. Lo cual implica instrumentos para evitar el fraude, la preparación de la autoridad electoral. Y la eliminación de los instrumentos en todos estamentos del estado sobre la influencia e urnas (caciquismo). * También sanciona la ley de función y cuentas públicas, la cual crea el tribunal superior de cuentas publicas con un fuerte blindaje normativo y procesal. Para la investigación de irregularidades y excesos en la función pública. * Se lanza la reforma de instrucción la que replantea los planteamientos de la red universidades, crea La Escuela Politécnica. De la que busca formar una red reformando y creando organizaciones. Y otros aportes. * Así mismo lanza una reforma ministerial. Y se contratan las misiones de expertos. Economía * En materia fiscal plantea una reforma de tributos: un régimen de impuesto a la renta más progresivo, un régimen de consumos más moderado. Gravámenes, sobretasas y otros instrumentos. * Platea una reforma al gasto público, con el fin de llevar normas contables y de revisión más severas dictadas por la TSCP y otras regulaciones. * Se lanza la ley de ordenamiento bancario. Que nacionaliza y consolida las operaciones de banca central del Banco de España. No obstante, emprende un proceso de promoción y apoyo a los bancos regionales para consolidar un sistema bancario sólido. * Se lanza la ley de ordenamiento de industria y comercio: que reforma la ley de bolsas, forma los IDP. También reformas en el c. de comercio y negociaciones con las cámaras de comercio para difusión de prácticas (en especial vascas y catalanas). * También lanza una reforma agraria, amparada en la creación de Cajas rurales. En donde se usara un sistema de compra o compensación, para mejorar las condiciones del campesinado en especial en el sur. * El ministerio del trabajo aprueba como único instrumento de negociación colectiva los CTC. Y comienza a trabajar en la ley del código de trabajo. * Se lanzan normas suplementarias como la creación de CEEI. Y la creación de las SCE. Diplomacia * Se busca terminar las negociaciones con Francia sobre Marruecos. Militar * Se reforma la el sistema de reclutamiento, eliminando el fideicomiso para eludir la responsabilidad de préstamo, pero llegando a una contribución que reduzca el tiempo, por la necesidad de financiamiento. * Se organizan expediciones militares para ampliar nuestro control real sobre los territorios africanos. Se sigue el plan reconcentración pero moderada en aldeas vigiladas. * Se emprende una reforma doctrinal se contratan especialistas. Secreto: * Se forma la agencia de inteligencia de España que creara una red de colaboradores y espías por todo el país. Se trata de mantener vigilados a los militares. * Se maneja una política de penetración mercantil en África, y aprovecharse de los conflictos tribales para conseguir aliados entre estos. Imperio Otomano Reino de Dinamarca Asuntos económicos daneses * · Se busca intensificar el comercio con las islas vírgenes y se baja los impuestos a los productos originarios(productos tropicales y especialmente el azúcar y el ron)de estas islas también se apoya la diversificación económica tanto en las colonias como en la metrópoli también se busca intensificar el consumo de productos nacionales que producimos y solo importar lo que no producimos la llamada Intern forbrugspolitik * se da insentivos a la industria naviera y mercantil buscando aumentar nuestra competividad con Paises bajos * En temas politicos la cuestion del Polo Norte ,Crisis Polar o llamada popularmente guerra de los culos helados empieza a ganarse la atencion del publica los nacionalista hablan de que esa islas son desde milenios danesas y que el gobierno debe de reclamarlas si o si una tesis propone que en esas islas antes habia vegetacion y ahi se origino el pueblo danes Recuerda que sólo se permiten planes, no resultados. * · Se dan incentivos a la industria armamentística especialmente al desarrollo de estar armas que poseemos licencia la Bergmann-Bayard modelo de 1910 con 2200 armas fabricadas en Copengahe se buscara también mejorar el arma o desarrollar una nueva con mejor calidad de la mano con empresarios daneses inmiscuidos en el negocio armamentístico y la fabricación de armas * Se borra por innecesario, al igual que las imágenes. * · Se busca organizar expediciones árticas de la mano con universidades ,empresas y exploradores daneses como Knud Rasmusen explorador de Groenlandia ,Peter Freuchen que recientemente han establecido el asentamiento de Thule también se busca lanzarle una propuesta a Lauge Koch y demás exploradores para organizar para mandar una expedición a la Isla de Oso otra a jan mayen en esta ultima se busca fundar el establecimiento de Olonbiken para tener una estación meteorológica base para cazadores ypescadores que máximo será habitada por 80 personas en primavera y en invierno por 20 tambiens se mandaria una expedición a jan mayen donde se construiría un establecimiento para explotar los huevos de aves y guano asi como las reservas pesqueras 30 en primavera y 10 en invierno se mandaria una expedición al sur de Svalvard buscando fundar un establecimiento minero para explotar carbón Barentsburg se busca hacer esto de la mano de empresas declarándoles que no se les cobrara impuestos y Barentsburg será zona franca asi como jan mayen y oso se buscara convencer a empresas que funden otros establecimientos * Se busca buen trato con Suecia '''y llegar a un tratado comercial con estos ultimos tambien se le pide un tratado de no agresion por 5 años para garantizar la paz regional * con UK nos ponemos a negociar ofrecemos ceder cualquier derecho sobre la Antartida para que reconozcan todo Svalvard ,jan mayen y oso como daneses tambien declaramos a la cercania a jan mayen y oso y las expediciones pasadas como sustento a que esas islas son danesas timidamente buscamos negociar la posible compra de alguna colonia inglesa como gambia o parte de sierra leona * se propone a portugal comprarles alguna isla en cabo verde la isla de principe o cabinda ** '''Portugal rechaza la propuesta. * · Se declar a toda Groenlandia como Danesa se busca el reconocmiento noruega para evitar reclamaciones en esta zona declaramos que las expediciones recientes asi como las del siglo XV,XVI,XVII,XVII,XVIII y XIX reafirman nuestra psoesion en la zona se busca dar conseciones a empresas danesas para que establescan puestos en la zona que seran zonas francas sin impuesto alguno (solo un leve impuesto al alcohol un poco menor al que en el resto de dinamarca eso igual para svalvard) * respecto a Islandia se dan promesas de autonomia aunque se busca relajar a los separatistas secretamente movilizamos al servicio secreto a la region para buscar investigar a los rebeldes se crea secretamente un plan donde Islandia seria convertido en un Reino Autonomo entre 1913 y 1914 con el mismo modelo de NLT en el que dinamarca controla lo exterior solo que nuestros productos tendran mayor preferencia que los demas y lo mismo con los productos islandeses en dinamarca * en asuntos militares se busca crear una division de 1500 soldados totalmente acondicionada para operar en zonas heladas y que patrullarian groenlandia y las zonas del polo norte se llamarian Sirius Patrullen * ejercicios navales en las aguas del norte cerca de islandia y groenlandia y las islas feroe se pide no alejarse mucho de la costa * · Se busca mejorar el entrenamiento de nuestros soldados y nuestra flota se pone en construcción dos submarinos clase Havmanden en copenhaghe se buscara encargarle al puerto de Alborg la construcion de otro Reino de Suecia Reino de los Países Bajos Economía * para impedir una desaceleración económica tomaremos nuevas medidas, Se aumentara el numero d productos vendidos en las colonias tanto en Indonesia como en Guyana. * Para el fortalecimiento de nuestra Industria Naviera buscares facilitar la creación de conglomerados empresariales. * El estado intervendrá en las empresas menos desarrolladas del País como la Armamentística y Transportes * Nace la Flevoland Landbouwbedrijf Compagnie que buscara la introducción de productos neerlandeses y producción en países latinoamericanos, Comenzado en Brasil Venezuela y Argentina. Diplomacia * Ofrecemos al Gobierno británico que a cambio de derechos de Fondeo en la India se pagar aun 20% de lo producido por los puertos. * También buscamos ofrecer un acuerdo igual a Alemania sobre los puertos de Walvys bay dar as Salam y Duala a Cambio de facilidad de inversión en Países bajos * Reconocemos al reino de Montenegro como legitimo buscamos comenzar pronto relaciones económicas con ellos. Asuntos coloniales * Considerando la situación de Indonesia comenzara un programa de educación en las zonas rurales a los niños indígenas con la alfabetización en Neerlandés y educación primaria. Se espera probar este modelo de escuela rapidas para inicios del Siguiente año. Estados Unidos de América "We are all imperfect. We can not expect perfect government." William Howard Taft en una grandilocuente alocución al Capitolio, Washington D.C. Política interior: * Se da la rápida admisión de Arizona y New Mexico como estados de la Unión. * Declaración de estado de alerta en la frontera sur por la inestabilidad mexicana. Son movilizados cuerpos locales para proteger los cruces fronterizos. * Consolidación de los gobiernos civiles en Filipinas y Puerto Rico, en los que se establecen marcos de fomento y desarrollo (para beneficio de los buenos empresarios americanos). * Pase de la White-Slave Traffic Act, ''estableciendo la criminalización y persecución de la trata de mujeres para actividades sexuales. * Ordenamiento de una investigación congresional a las actividades de J.P. Morgan en Panamá. Cualquier financiación extra a la reglamentada es congelada. '''Asuntos económicos:' * Pase de la Mann-Elkins Act, ''garantizando a la ICC competencia sobre las comunicaciones, control sobre las tarifas ferroviarias y eliminando costos extra al comercio interestatal. * ''Federal Mines Safety Act, estableciendo la Oficina de Minas junto a un código de regulaciones. * Agrarian Credit Support Act facilitando la creación de, y comercio con, cooperativas financieras de proyección rural. Énfasis en los granjeros independientes. * El Tesoro establece que el dólar estará firmemente respaldado en el oro. Se permite, sin embargo, a los estados realizar compras estratégicas de plata cuando la oferta de oro sea incapaz de satisfacer al mercado. Relaciones exteriores: * Propuesta de diálogos con el Reino Unido respecto a los derechos pesqueros en las aguas de Newfoundland. * Se ofrecen a Colombia reparaciones por la pérdida de Panamá a cambio de prioridad a inversiones y exportaciones estadounidenses. * Recomendación a las embajadas peruana y ecuatoriana de buscar el arbitraje de los EE.UU. antes de que el conflicto requiera una intervención más directa. Imperio Alemán * Se intenta controlar las protestas en Prusia prometiendo reformas políticas el próximo año. * Rastreadores alemanes encuentran al niño francés y el caso es explotado para mejorar las relaciones con Francia haciendose publicidad de lo buenos que somos los alemanes y fotografiándose el chico con el Emperador y todo. * Se nombra a Lothar Von Trotha gobernador de Namibia. * Se declara que todo negro en Namibia que no esté desempeñando un oficio o no sea productivo para el Imperio será objeto de deportación. La deportación no consiste más que en internarlos en lo profundo del desierto donde se espera que mueran por deshidratación. * Buscando alentar la llegada de holandeses y boers de la vecina Sudáfrica a Namibia se anuncia que el holandés pasará a ser idioma cooficial junto al alemán y se darán fincas y propiedades a todo colono blanco. ** Países bajos: El gobierno Neerlandés. Esta dispuesto a permitir la libre migración de Holandeses en el África del sudoeste alemana y apoyar la rápida industrialización de la colonia si el gobierno alemán concede derechos especiales a empresas neerlandesas para la estación de minerales y derecho de fondeo en sus puertos. Reino de Grecia Estados Unidos del Brasil Politica * El nuevo presidente electo Hermes Rodrigues da Fonseca viendo el caos en el que se encuentra en el gobierno inicia una nueva reforma politica llamada "Nuevo Brasil" el cual consistira en * 1 Aumento del poder en la provincia de Sao Paulo la cual actuara como la provincia capital de la Nacion eliminando el cambio de poder entre esta y Minas Gerais * 2 Se aumenta el poder del presidente en el area legislativa * Buscando evitar problemas con estas nuevas reformas se invita a los sectores liberales a reunirse en una mesa de conversasion en Sao Paulo * Se inicia una campaña propagandistica pro-conservadora * En las provincias de Parana y Mato Grosso del Sur se busca negociar con los lideres de las protestas para llegar a una solucion diplomatica de la situacion en caso de que eso falle se declarar ley marcial en las provincias hasta que la situacion se calme Economia * Se inicia un nuevo impulso en la industria interna Brasileña con el objetivo de romper el estancamiento economico iniciando un programa de bonos en la industria ganadera y cafetera * Buscando reducir el desempleo se inicia un programa de trabajo dentro de la nacion buscando al mismo tiempo aumentar la produccion interna * Se inicia un fuerte programa de Industrializacion buscando impulsar los sectores automovilisticos y de la Metalurgia * Buscando aumentar la importacion de cafe a nivel internacional se buscan hacer tratos con las naciones de Francia , USA , Paises bajos , Reino Unidos y Alemania Militar * A los grumetes sublevados en los buques de guerra se iniciaran unas negociaciones para detener los abusos y buscar a los culpables , pero en caso de que no detengan el bloqueo en 1 mes seran derribados por otros barcos de guerra * Buscando aumentar el numero de soldados en el ejercito se inicia un programa de reclutamiento * En el area de las industrias se inicia la construccion de nuevas fabricas de municiones Tercera República Francesa Política y sociedad: * El Primer Ministro Aristide Brand consigue aprobar una ley para asegurar las pensiones de los trabajadores y los granjeros, además de un seguro nacional irrevocable para los enfermos y los viejos. Se calcula que 8 millones de nacionales franceses podrán aplicar para estas medidas. * El periódico católico Le Croix pública un controvertido artículo sobre la relación de la francmasonería con el judaísmo y escándalos políticos como el Caso Dreyfus o L’affaire des Fiches. Administración: Se permite cierta autonomía interna, pero no se pueden decidir resultados. * A petición del alcalde de París, se plantea expandir la plantilla de policía en los próximos años a 5.000 agentes para acabar con el problema de inseguridad de la ciudad. ** Un agente de la Gendarmería francesa con amplia experiencia militar llamado Marc-Antoine Mendes, crea una subdivisión conocida informalmente por Les Éveillés, que se vuelve célebre en poco tiempo por capturar a dos importantes cabecillas de las bandas Apaches y por su eficiencia e incorruptibilidad. * A finales del año, un niño de 8 años llamado Nicholas Moulian, se pierde en la frontera alsaciana. El caso se vuelve popular y sensacionalista al extenderse la posibilidad de que fuese capturado por alemanes. Se pide al gobierno alemán una operación conjunta para encontrarlo. Asuntos coloniales: * Se expande las plazas de las universidades francesas para personas provenientes de la Indochina francesa, especialmente en carreras administrativas. La misión de esto es conseguir una élite intelectual colonial más preparada. Política Internacional: * Reconocemos al Reino de Montenegro, y en la misma línea que seguimos con Grecia, les ofrecemos a los montenegrinos y a los serbios asistencia militar francesa para modernizar sus respectivos ejercicios en una eventualidad en la que sus soberanías sean atacadas. * Secreto '''Contratamos a contrabandistas de origen italiano o griego para pasar armas modernas a los rebeldes albaneses. * Pedimos permiso en Rusia para invertir en el Transiberiano, además de intensificar el comercio en el Extremo Oriente. '''Reino de Italia Política: * Se funda el Banca Popolare di Milano. * Se realizan inversiones en el sector industrial en busca de mejorar la maquinaria de producción. * Para reducir los problemas y diferencias con el sur y el norte, y el campo y la ciudad, se establecerá la construcción de un sistema ferroviario que recorra las zonas mencionadas. Diplomacia: * Ofrecemos a países latinoamericanos (especialmente a los del Cono Sur) tratos comerciales y ayuda en la industrialización de sus países. * Se reconoce el Reino de Montenegro, Serbia y la Unión Sudafricana, y se les ofrecen tratos comerciales así como ayuda en la industrialización. Militar: * Se inician juegos de guerra entre las tropas para practicar y estar preparados para diversas situaciones. Secreto: (Administración ewe) Unión Sudafricana * Se crea un Parlamento Bicameral, compuesto por una Asamblea y un Senado, siendo sus miembros electos sobre todo por la minoría blanca. * Se establece un conjunto de "capitales" que se establecen en cada región: la sede administrativa se asentaría en Pretoria (Transvaal), la sede del Parlamento estaría en Ciudad del Cabo (Provincia de Cabo), la Cámara de Apelaciones estaría en Bloemfontein (Estado Libre de Orange), y el centro financiero se establecería en Pietermaritzburg (Natal). * Se establecen el neerlandés (en su variante afrikáans) y el inglés como lenguas oficiales. * Se establece un Ministerio de Asuntos de Pueblos Nativos, con el fin de solucionar los conflictos raciales con los afrikáners, negros e hindúes. * Así mismo, se realizan ciertas mejoras al sistema administrativo, estableciendo oficinas en las ciudades más importantes de cada región, las cuales serán administradas por funcionarios locales. * Se crea la South African Gold and Silver Company, la cual se encargará de extraer minerales en las minas, principalmente oro y plata. * Se busca crear una industria base basada en la agriculutra, la ganadería, la minería y el comercio. * Se buscan establecer tratados comerciales (y fomentar el comercio) con los demás países miembro de la Unión Aduanera de África Meridional, así como se insiste a Rodesia a adherirse a la Unión. * Así mismo, pedimos solicitamos a la corona británica el envío de nuevo armamento y nuevos vehículos, con el fin de modernizar nuestras fuerzas armadas. Reino Unido Reino de Bulgaria * Se ignoran las propuestas de colaboración con los Otomanos, y se declara neutralidad frente al conflicto entre Otomanos y Albaneses. * Secreto Se contempla la expulsión de albaneses del Reino de Bulgaria si se diese la independencia de Albania, estos serían enviados a Albania. * Bulgaria declara que un acceso al Mar Mediterráneo sería vital para el Reino. * República del Perú Imperio Ruso Estados Unidos Mexicanos Militar * Tras los levantamientos en chihuahua enviamos soldados a que aplasten la rebelion. * Ademas de que protejeremos a porfirio diaz en posibles ataques contra su gobierno. * Borrado por ASB. Recién es 1910 para tener carros de combate. * Pedimos a los estados del sur y centro que se mantengan leal al porfiriato no recibiran las mismas lecciones que los norteños. Diplomacia * Secreto: Enviamos diplomaticos a Imperio Aleman de que nos vendan armas de su calibre en contra de la guerra que posiblemente estalle contra los Estados Unidos. * Imperio Alemán: Rechazamos la propuesta e informamos a los diplomáticos americanos de las intenciones mexicanas como muestra de buena fe y amistad para con ellos. Sublime Estado de Persia * Considerando inaceptable las calumnias de los imanes que nos acusan de tener la culpa del terremoto, mandamos su ejecución, sospechando que es por culpa de sus calumnias que Alá nos ha traído este mal. * El intercambio de disparos con los otomanos en la frontera nos pone sobre aviso del peligro que corremos, por lo que reforzaremos la frontera con los otomanos con tropas y fortificaciones y buscaremos una alianza con Rusia. * Tratamos de mejorar nuestra economía mediante la agricultura. * Tratamos de avanzar tecnológicamente. Para ello, financiaremos a algunos científicos. 1911 África * incidente fronterizo entre el Imperio Alemán y Sudáfrica: varios de los herero cruzan la frontera y se internan en Sudáfrica, siendo perseguidos por los alemanes. Una fuerza combinada de herero, zulues, alemanes y sudafricanos batallan entre si en las cercanías de Upington, sin un vencedor claro. * Louis Botha es duramente criticado por el ala boer del Parlamento sudafricano por su "indecisión y debilidad" por, en opinión de los boers, "permitir que el salvajismo de los negros nos lleve a una batalla de blancos contra blancos". Numerosos manifestantes boers ondeando las banderas de las Repúblicas boers exigen la dimisión de Botha. * Disturbios en Ciudad del Cabo: una manifestación similar convocada por los británicos frente a la embajada alemana y la manifestación boer colisionan. La policía tiene que intervenir dispersando a los manifestantes mediante cargas de caballería y disparos al aire para impedir que lleguen a las manos. * Guerra del Rif: La implantación del programa de reconcentración en aldeas provoca una resistencia aún más enconada de los rifeños al Gobierno español. Muchos de ellos huirán al Marruecos francés o se unirán a las cabilas rifeñas. * Batalla de Melilla: 10.000 cabileños arrasan y queman casas y pueblos cercanos a Melilla, ahuyentando a una fuerza de 5.000 soldados españoles que andaban por la zona. Hay unos 2000 muertos, 900 de ellos españoles, y 350 españoles son capturados. Los prisioneros españoles serán posteriormente decapitados si son hombres y vendidas como esclavas sexuales si son mujeres. * Los franceses presentes en Marruecos sugieren al Gobierno de París que tal vez sería buena idea intervenir para pacificar el Marruecos español, viendo que España parece incapaz de hacerlo. América *En Estados Unidos, la investigación del Congreso a las actividades de J.P. Morgan se ve interrumpida por la inacción de algunos parlamentarios tras el lobby presentado por dicha empresa. *El congelamiento de la financiación extrarreglamentaria de J.P. Morgan genera demoras en las obras de construcción del canal de Panamá. *Las leyes económicas impulsadas en Estados Unidos inician una marcha correcta, pero las reformas monetarias se ven con dificultades por la acción asimétrica y desorganizada de los bancos comerciales para hacer circular el dinero, dada la disparidad y dificultades para preservar las reservas de oro y plata necesarias. Algunos sectores minoritarios proponen centralizar más la política monetaria, pero hay bastante resistencia al respecto. *Las recomendaciones norteamericanas son relativamente ignoradas en el conflicto entre Perú y Ecuador. Los empresarios norteamericanos exigen que el gobierno los proteja a ellos y sus intereses, buscando pronta solución al conflicto. *Hay incidentes fronterizos entre Colombia y Panamá. El gobierno panameño solicita mediación norteamericana y apoyo defensivo ante un eventual conflicto. La tensión no hace más que crecer en la zona. *El ataque del gobierno mexicano al estado de Chihuahua tiene un éxito inicial contra focos de alzamiento rebelde. Sin embargo, son rechazados con fuertes bajas en Sonora. *Un revolucionario conocido como Pancho Villa lidera la insurrección en Durango, iniciando las hostilidades contra el gobierno mexicano. *El sur del país se subleva, derrotando a algunas guarniciones militares del gobierno en Chiapas y Oaxaca. *Hay incidentes fronterizos entre guardias fronterizos norteamericanos y mexicanos, considerando tanto rebeldes como tropas gubernamentales. Hay un saldo de 15 norteamericanos muertos y cerca de 90 mexicanos muertos. *Hay fuertes protestas en Quito. La embajada peruana es saqueada y quemada, además de que se requisan todos los activos del país. *En respuesta al saqueo, los incidentes se intensifican y tropas peruanas penetran en territorio ecuatoriano, avanzando varios kilómetros por la costa. Ecuador declara la guerra en respuesta y choca con tropas peruanas, triunfando los segundos. Sin embargo, las bajas son tan elevadas que no son capaces de avanzar más. Se cuentan 900 bajas ecuatorianas y 2.000 peruanas. *La movilización general peruana es lenta e ineficiente por problemas de infraestructura. El frente se adapta con dificultad a dichos problemas. Los altos mandos del ejército solicitan que el gobierno tome medidas que favorezcan el esfuerzo bélico hecho. *El avance peruano en zonas reclamadas es muy lento y complicado, dadas las condiciones del terreno. Sólo se dan algunos enfrentamientos limitados e incluso, algunos escuadrones se extravían en la selva. *En Brasil, se logra superar la sublevación de los grumetes sin problemas. Sin embargo, están lejos de estar en paz. Las negociaciones con los campesinos del Mato Grosso y Paraná avanzan. *Los terratenientes y ganaderos de Minas Gerais protestan por el apoyo a la preeminencia paulista. Exigen que se les den garantías y apoyos gubernamentales, además de presionar al gobierno junto a otros estados. Algunos agentes de inteligencia del ejército advierten que se detectan movimientos de material armamentístico clandestinamente en la zona, además de robos a las instalaciones militares. *Los economistas brasileños se llevan los brazos a la cabeza con la medida de importación de café, generando millonarias perdidas a la industria del café nacional. Los paulistas exigen que se modifique la política económica en favor de la exportación de café, en vez de seguir importándolo. *La industrialización toma fuerza en Sao Paulo y Río de Janeiro. Sin embargo, las pérdidas económicas del sector agrícola generan un fuerte déficit fiscal. *Los empresarios norteamericanos y británicos con operaciones en América Latina exigen sus gobiernos que apaciguen los conflictos, dado que ha sido un año de depresión económica para esos sectores. *En Venezuela, comienzan a observarse las primeras manifestaciones opositoras a la dictadura de Juan Vicente Gómez en el seno de la Universidad Central de Venezuela. *La concesión del petróleo venezolano queda paralizada por problemas técnicos y administrativos. La economía venezolana se encuentra camino al estancamiento y los economistas instan al gobierno a actuar. * Las Cataratas del Niagara se congelan. Asia ' * La ejecución de los imanes por parte de las fuerzas del Sha enardece aún más a los muyahidines, así como a los habitantes de Luristán, que ven como sus líderes religiosos son asesinados sin razón alguna. Cientos o miles de campesinos se unen a las filas de los muyahidines. * Batalla de Tabriz entre una cuadrilla de muyahidines y las fuerzas del Sha; las tropas imperiales vencen, pero pierden a 300 soldados frente a 500 muyahidines asesinados, de dos equipos de 500 soldados respectivamente. Esto hunde la moral de las tropas. * Incidente de Said Sadeq: una escuadra de tropas del Sha cruza la frontera por error y asalta esta aldea del Irak otomano, creyendo que aún continúan en Persia. La enconada resistencia de los aldeanos causa un total de 200 bajas entre aldeanos y soldados persas, que arrasan la aldea "en justo castigo por rebelaros contra el Sha". * Al menos una docena de incidentes similares se producen a lo largo de la frontera: las tropas bisoñas desplegadas apresuradamente para perseguir a los imanes cruzan la frontera y atacan aldeas otomanas cercanas, creyendo que continúan en Persia. * Los valíes de Mosul y Bagdad movilizan a sus tropas para plantar cara al enemigo sin esperar autorización de Estambul. Se producen choques brutales en los que miles de soldados mueren en combate. Se estima que han muerto aproximadamente 3.000 soldados y al menos 15.000 civiles. * La instalación de fortificaciones y tropas en la frontera alerta aún más a los otomanos, que informan al Sultán de que es altamente probable que Persia esté planificando una invasión. El Sultán es urgido a tomar medidas enérgicas al respecto. * La región de Irak se halla en un estado de guerra no declarada que se prevé escale a mayores * La resistencia terrorista en Corea obstaculiza los intentos de Japón de asegurar un control firme del territorio. Se sospecha que los coreanos reciben apoyo de la comunidad coreana del Lejano Oriente ruso, lo que motiva a Japón a pedir a Rusia que controle un poco más a los coreanos. * Atentados con bombas coreanas en Seul y Pyongyang son contestados con ejecuciones de sacerdotes cristianos en Corea. El Gobernador General decreta la prohibición de las misiones extranjeras y ordena la expulsión de los misioneros extranjeros de Corea. * Los misioneros extranjeros son deportados a Manila, en las Filipinas estadounidenses. Entre ellos se hallan varios misioneros estadounidenses, que exigen a su Gobierno medidas enérgicas contra Japón por "impedirnos predicar la fe de Cristo". * Guerra del Rif: La implantación del programa de reconcentración en aldeas provoca una resistencia aún más enconada de los rifeños al Gobierno español. Muchos de ellos huirán al Marruecos francés o se unirán a las cabilas rifeñas. * Batalla de Melilla: 10.000 cabileños arrasan y queman casas y pueblos cercanos a Melilla, ahuyentando a una fuerza de 5.000 soldados españoles que andaban por la zona. Hay unos 2000 muertos, 900 de ellos españoles, y 350 españoles son capturados. Los prisioneros españoles serán posteriormente decapitados si son hombres y vendidas como esclavas sexuales si son mujeres. * Los franceses presentes en Marruecos sugieren al Gobierno de París que tal vez sería buena idea intervenir para pacificar el Marruecos español, viendo que España parece incapaz de hacerlo. * El principal problema que enfrenta la propuesta de admitir a más estudiantes de indochina en las universidades francesas es la falta de estudiantes con medios o cultura suficiente para disfrutar de esta oferta. El Gobernador de Indochina urge al Gobierno francés a financiar un programa de educación siguiendo el modelo holandés para Indonesia. * En Indonesia, el programa educativo holandés se implanta algo más lento de lo previsto, debido principalmente a dos factores: la dificultad de desplazarse a las aldeas más remotas, y la resistencia de los imanes musulmanes, que ven en este programa una amenaza a las tradiciones locales y predican la oposición a él en el nombre de Alá, afirmando que es impío e infiel. * Oriente Medio: Sa'ud declara la anexión de Al Hasa a lo que ya empieza a conocerse como "Reino de Arabia Saudita". Sus fuerzas se reorganizan en la ciudad de Riyadh, previo paso a un ataque en La Meca. * Conversaciones secretas ocurren entre los independentistas de Ahwaz en el Irak otomano y emisarios de Sa'ud. La inteligencia turca determina que están planificando a futuro un posible levantamiento para arrebatar la zona de Kuwait al dominio otomano. * Cientos de arabes huyen a Hiyaz y Palestina escapando de la brutalidad de Sa'ud, lo cual aumenta las tensiones étnicas en la zona. * El Reino de Hiyaz inicia la contratación de mercenarios extranjeros para luchar contra Sa'ud. * Choques entre los judíos y los árabes en Palestina. A los lugareños les molesta la llegada de esos judíos empeñados en comprar y apropiarse de tierras que a su juicio les pertenecen a ellos. * En Mongolia no pasa nada. '''Europa ' *Las reformas económicas, administrativas y electorales en España logran aprobarse con el voto disidente del Partido Conservador y de los grupos carlistas, teniendo un creciente éxito. Sin embargo, la oposición del Partido Conservador y los carlistas se hace sentir; generando protestas y obstruyendo la implementación de las reformas en las zonas rurales en las que gozan de mayor popularidad. *La alianza liberal con los grupos demócratas en España no resulta gratis. Los republicanos expresan preocupación por el preponderante rol de la iglesia en la sociedad española y exigen que se hagan reformas que disminuyan su enorme poder. Además, los socialistas insisten en que se promueva legislación obrera, en particular en zonas industriales de España. *La reforma agraria muestra una fuerte oposición por parte de los terratenientes en zonas rurales. Se logran comprar muy pocos campos, y los terratenientes señalan que no aceptarán expropiación alguna. La reacción de los terratenientes preocupa al gobierno central, por lo que urge tomar medidas para proseguir en su implementación. *El plan económico exportador de Países Bajos no logra despegar, dado que sus colonias apenas pueden absorber la oferta previa y en Latinoamérica hay mucha competencia. Sin embargo, los apoyos a conglomerados empresariales dan paso a una bonanza del sector naviero y de transportes, permitiendo que los Países Bajos graviten su industria local en el área. *A pesar de la loabilidad de la cooperación policial para encontrar al niño Moulian, los políticos franceses consideran que es completamente irrelevante e insisten en que se deben recuperar los territorios perdidos en Alsacia y Lorena. Los grupos más radicales acusan al gobierno de progermano y de débil ante las reivindicaciones patrióticas francesas. *El seguro nacional para viejos y enfermos se considera un importante avance. Sin embargo, varios sindicatos socialistas asociados a la SFIO insisten en que se apoyen sus derechos laborales y convocan a una serie de huelgas con gran apoyo entre los trabajadores organizados del país. *Los militares franceses expresan preocupación por problemas logísticos y de financiamiento a las fuerzas armadas. Solicitan al gobierno que extienda la partida presupuestaria y que los apoye más que antes. *La crisis de deuda en el Reino Unido hace que algunos bancos caigan en crisis por la inacción del gobierno. La inestabilidad hace que Asquith empiece a ver escorado su apoyo como Primer Ministro. * Rusia: Un tal Iosif Djugachivili es asesinado por la Okhrana durante un tiroteo en el atraco a un banco en Tbilisi, Georgia Rusa. La Okhrana halla en sus bolsillos pruebas de que no era un vulgar atracador, sino que formaba parte del Partido Obrero Socialdemócrata de Rusia. Esto motiva una ofensiva aún mayor de la Okhrana contra los "bolcheviques". * Cientos de sospechosos de conspirar contra el Zar y el Imperio son arrestados a lo largo y ancho de la Rusia Europea. La mayoría son miembros del Partido Obrero Socialdemócrata de Rusia, a los que se culpa de delincuencia, atracos y "conspirar contra el zarismo". Muchos de ellos serán posteriormente deportados a Siberia * Revuelta albanesa: Los otomanos interceptan un cargamento de armas de origen francés, pese a que el que las llevaba era un traficante griego. Esto hace pensar a los turcos que la revuelta es apoyada por "Occidente" para expulsar a los otomanos de los Balcanes * La limpieza étnica continúa: cientos de albaneses son masacrados por las fuerzas turcas. Los albaneses replican masacrando turcos con igual salvajismo. Grandes extensiones de terreno quedan despobladas. * GUERRA: El Reino de Serbia invade Bulgaria por sorpresa, declarando que "estamos recuperando lo que nos pertenece", en referencia a la región de Macedonia búlgara. Las fuerzas serbias avanzan hacia Sofía enfrentando la feroz resistencia del ejército búlgaro pillado por sorpresa por esta "infame traición" * Funcionarios griegos urgen al Gobierno de Atenas a mostrar firmeza frente a las ambiciones territoriales de Bulgaria contra Grecia. * División en Bosnia: Si bien los bosnios agradecen la posibilidad de la creación de un Reino de Bosnia, rechazan la idea de que el Archiduque sea el monarca. Partidarios de la República de Bosnia y de la oferta del Archiduque chocan en las calles de Sarajevo. * En Bohemia la llegada de inmigrantes genera desconfianza por parte de la comunidad germana, que cree que se los quiere "mestizar". Aunque no hay incidentes, la tensión se palpa. * El plan de industrialización de Panonia empieza lentamente, debido a las dificultades administrativas y comunicativas, y a la corrupción de algunos de los administradores imperiales, que se embolsan parte del dinero * Las protestas en Alemania se recrudecen, pues la promesa de reformas políticas "el próximo año" es tachada de "excusa dilatoria" por los socialistas. La facción más extremista de los socialistas, inspirada en las ideas de Lenin, proclama que la única vía válida de tomar el poder es la revolución proletaria violenta. * Choques entre socialistas moderados y extremistas, que dejan al menos cinco muertos, cuatro de ellos ni siquiera eran socialistas. * Las reivindicaciones de Alsacia y Lorena como francesas motivan una reacción airada de los alemanes más nacionalistas, que empiezan a presionar con que "Ya que los franceses no quieren reconocer lo que es nuestro, plantaremos la bandera en el Sena". Algunos de estos nacionalistas exigen al Gobierno que planifique la anexión de Austria. Se queman banderas francesas delante de la embajada francesa. * Los juegos de guerra del Ejército Italiano resultan un fracaso por falta de recursos y mala organización. Distintos políticos exigen una mayor partida presupuestaria para defensa y cambios logísticos. * El plan colonizador de Dinamarca no logra concretarse por problemas climáticos y de organización, además de desavenencias en las rutas con Noruega. * Se registran nuevos enfrentamientos de tropas danesas con tropas noruegas, habiendo 40 marinos daneses muertos y 15 guardias costeros noruegos muertos. La tensión en la zona está a punto de estallar. * Las empresas alemanas que operan en los puertos noruegos manifiestan su preocupación al Kaiser alemán y le piden que pacifique el conflicto, dado que los intereses alemanes para exportar productos y suministrar al país de recursos como el hierro sueco se ve muy dificultado. * Rusia: La propaganda de "8 horas de trabajo, 8 horas de sueño, 8 horas de ocio" es ampliamente aceptada por los fatigados obreros, pese a que algunos creen que les traerá problemas * Algunos de los altos burgueses empiezan a plantearse que tal vez sería buena idea implantar esa idea, a título experimental, tras verse inquietos por la manifestación de Petrogrado. * En un primer momento parece que va a haber choques entre la Guardia Imperial y los manifestantes, pero finalmente los ánimos se calman; los propios manifestantes detienen a un par de bolcheviques que iban a ponerse a tirar piedras a la Guardia Imperial. * La política de subsidios a los nobles resulta ser un fracaso, los nobles en vez de invertir en sus fábricas se embolsan ellos el dinero. El ministro de economía urge al Zar a crear mecanismos de control para evitar esto. * La política de protección industrial genera cierta inquietud entre los nobles que no tienen industrias, que temen un encarecimiento de los productos industriales. * Los diplomáticos persas piden a Rusia que intervenga en su defensa frente a la agresión otomana * Montenegro acepta la oferta rusa de protección. Turnos '''1911 border|25px Monarquía Austrohúngara Interior *Para calmar a los bosnios se propone que Fernando Carlos sea rey de una Bosnia parlamentaria en la que él actuará como mediador y solo podrá tomar poderes superiores en caso de emergencia nacional. Se redacta un borrador de constitución el cúal es hecho público, el cúal concede amplias libertades individuales. *El emperador decide nombrar a su hijo Francisco Fernando como regente del imperio viendo ya su estado senil. *Se deja claro que los inmigrantes en Bohemia son ciudadanos del imperio como el resto, pero se les requerirá el uso obligatorio del alemán (el checo se permite) en su puesto de trabajo. Para compensarlo se ofrecen parte de las tierras abandonadas por esto a la población germano-bohemia para que haga un buen uso de esta, esperando que ayude a mecanizarla. *Todo corrupto asociado con el caso de Panonia será apartado ipso-facto de su cargo y llevado a un tribunal. *El estado comienza a dar más prioridad a los sectores industriales y terciarios, ofreciendo contratos a empresas automobilísticas para la construcción de tractores, coches, locomotoras y tranvías. Exterior *Se anuncia la partida de la segunda expedición austro-húngara al ártico desde Trieste, donde parará en Zadar pare terminar de recoger suministros y se dirigirá a las islas de Francisco José para cartografiarlas y estudiarlas. *'Reino de Dinamarca: '''se le recomienda a la mision austriaca atrasar su expedicion ante la tension en el polo norte en visperas de una acuerdo con Noruega *Nos ofrecemos a mediar entre Serbia y Bulgaria y hacemos un llamamiento a la paz en la región. *Calificamos los actos de los otomanos como deplorables, pero no se toman más medidas. border|25px '''Reino de España' Política * El gobierno inicia la colocación de comités de instrucción en los estamentos del estado, que se encargaran de tener programas de formación y de examinación de suficiencia. * Los liberales apuntan a los desposeídos jornaleros, como medio para mejorar la implementación de reformas en el campo. (Secreto): también se negocia con republicanos ellos una estrategia mucho más periférica para limitar el poder de la iglesia. * En materia religiosa el gobierno toma medidas para la pronta resolución de la solicitud de concordato. Sancionando la ley de asociaciones y sedimentando la derogación del concordato de 1851. * Se sanciona la ley de mancomunidades, la cual dispone la creación de órganos administrativos, y una partida presupuestal; en contra posición se pide de estos ampliar la difusión de la cultura de la legalidad. * (Secreto): Se busca explotar el incidente de Melilla, para disuadir a las bases conservadoras de que los políticos conservadores y carlistas extremistas impiden la modernización del ejército. Economía * El Banco de España establece una nueva política de reservas y emisión. así mismo se sanciona la ley de promoción bancaria. * Se sanciona la ley de patentes e inventos, que crea la OEIP, así mismo crea el CENIP. * En vista de la insuficiencia en algunos sectores, se amplía la ley de promoción, creando los IPA y los IPE. También se autoriza la emisión de bonos para aumentar el financiamiento, y el inicio de la prestación de seguros. * Se aplica una reforma a la política de fomento, en que se crea la ANF, y un papel en la formación de empresas de infraestructuras en especial ferroviarias. * En busca de facilitar el crecimiento del sector agrícola, y la de arrendamientos se lanza un segundo paquete de medidas incluidas las IPA. La ley agro- industrial y una salvaguarda aduanera y fiscal. * Se sanciona el código aduanero, que moderniza este aspecto. Así mismo establece controles y una remodelación de la aduana. Así mismo, como mecanismos cambiarios. * Para financiar las nuevas políticas de fomento y agrícola, se crea la sobretasa de improductividad, que tendrá tarifas diferenciales. Así como la eliminación de deducibles. * Se sanciona el código laboral, validando los derechos sociales adquiridos, el sistema de seguros sociales, y la mesa técnica encargada de regular la subida salarial. * Se sanciona la ley de promoción y fomento de la industria de maquinaria y herramientas. Diplomacia * Se asiste a la Conferencia de Perpiñán. * Se envía la solicitud de un nuevo concordato, (secreto): se le da instrucciones a nuestro embajador retirarse en caso de que se muestre renuencia. Militar * Ante la situación actual, se aplica la estrategia de tres líneas. Se aprueba la creación de cuerpos especializados en: logística, ingeniería y médica. Secreto: * Se infiltran y comienzan a desarticular grupos extremistas, con el fin de disminuir la agitación social. * Ante el desastre de mesilla se busca achacar la culpa del a las facciones que impiden la modernización y legalidad. Y se comienza a jubilar y a retirar paulatinamente a extremistas y cargos peligrosos. border|25px Imperio Otomano border|25px Reino de Dinamarca * Dinamarca buscara negociar con Noruega un tratado respecto a la cuestion polar y mantener la paz regional * se hace propaganda a favor de el consumo de productos internos * la crisis polar incrementa provoca un aumento en los movimientos nacionalistas se cree que podrian incrementar su accion en el plano politico * se distribuye propaganda a favor de la unidad nacional * se le ofrece a Alemania tratado de no agresion * Alemania: Se rechaza. ** Reino Unido: '''lololol '''Administración:le advierte al jugador que se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de respuestas. * se busca colaborar con UK '''respecto a la crisis polar nosotros reconocemos sus pretensiones en la antartida y nos retiramos asi como ellos reconocen a Svalvard Oso y jan mayen como danes * se reconoce la soberania rusa en francisco jose y svalbard border|25px '''Reino de Suecia border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos Economía *Ante el mediano efecto de nuestras medidas se detiene por ahora el plan Exportador. *Se busca que la recién fundada compañía Agraria encuentre mercado en Surinam debido a la pco explotado mercado de Ahí y en colonias de otras potencias como Francia y reino unido. Interno *Se considera comenzar con un plan de pensiones para jubilados en la nación *Se comienza la ampliación y embellecimiento de la ciudad de Ámsterdam. *Se prepara el recuento de tropas en el reino y se abre a al posibilidad de reclutar mas soldados este año. Colonias *Los planes prosiguen en Indonesia aunque estos se trasladan principalmente a Nueva Guinea usando como puto principal para Holalndia(Jayapura) Para los planes de urbanización y conexión de los poblados tanto en las zonas costeras como mas en el interior de la isla. border|25px Estados Unidos de América ''"I love free commerce and free men. They are my ideals. We shall meet them, and the mexican agression endangers them." William Howard Taft, firma de la ''Mexican Deterrence Resolution. Política interior: *Inauguración del 62ndo Congreso tras las elecciones de 1910. El Senado es de mayoría republicana (50-45), la Cámara es demócrata (227-161-2), y las alas progresistas de ambos partidos se fortalecen. *Pase de la Judicial Code Act, unificando los estatutos jurídicos nacionalmente y aboliendo los tribunales de circuito. *La investigación sobre JP Morgan continúa, extendiéndose a posibles lazos con la Armada. Se recomienda a Morgan seguir con el presupuesto original antes de que surjan verdades incómodas. *Continúa la organización de los gobiernos autónomos de Filipinas y Puerto Rico. Co-oficialidad del inglés y el español, incentivándose el primero. Política económica: *Pase de la Silver Use Organization Act, requiriendo a los estados interesados en el uso de plata como divisa mantener el suministro estable frente al Tesoro, y a los bancos tener una reserva fraccionaria del metal de 10%, con comunicación en vivo entre gobierno -local- y mercado. *Disolución de Standard Oil por orden de la Corte Suprema. El gobierno federal manejará las acciones en un blind-trust en tanto se establecen sus sucesoras. Acciones militares: *''Mexican Deterrence Resolution. Se moviliza una fuerza de 90.000 hombres en facultad de ''asegurar Tijuana, Juárez y demás villas fronterizas de interés nacional. **Si el gobierno mexicano ofrece indemnizaciones, entrega a los oficiales que buscaron atacar a EE.UU. y permite la estadía de soldados (pagando su protección) en su lado de la frontera, se considerará retirarse. *Envío de parte de la Great White Fleet ''a los puertos de Guayaquil y Lima. No dispararán de momento. *Re-estructuración del Ejército. Entrenamiento, modernización de equipo y ligero incremento del tamaño. '''Relaciones exteriores:' *Se exige a Perú y Ecuador detener el conflicto. Nuestros emisarios en los acorazados estacionados ofrecen nuevamente un laudo arbitral. *Se propone a Colombia un nuevo inicio: 30 millones de dólares, libre paso por el futuro canal panameño, y nuestra amistad; a cambio Colombia reconocerá y mantendrá la paz con Panamá. **Panamá tiene nuestro apoyo total en caso de conflicto. *Se reclama amigablemente '''a Japón compensar a los misioneros expulsados. *Nuestros consulados europeos piden a los gobiernos templanza para mantener la paz. border|25px '''Imperio Alemán *Se anuncia una mayor cantidad de atribuciones para los miembros del Reichstag como una forma de calmar las protestas. Estos podrán vetar ciertas decisiones del Canciller concernientes a política interna y podrán someterlo a juicio político si consiguen una mayoría de 2/3. *Se anuncia nuestro apoyo incondicional a Estados Unidos en su guerra contra México. Se inicia un boicot de productos mexicanos y se llama a las demás potencias europeas a hacer lo mismo. *Se cortan relaciones diplomáticas con Sudáfrica. *Durante todo el año se acumulan tropas en Namibia llegando a cerca de 120.000 mediante un gran esfuerzo logístico. Finalmente se lanza una gran ofensiva sobre Sudáfrica buscando tomar rápidamente los puertos de Durban y Ciudad del Cabo y tomar por completo el dominio. *Se llama a la movilización general y se guarecen las fronteras con Francia. *Se buscará acordar préstamos y asegurar el comercio con nuestros amados amigos americanos en caso de entrar en guerra con el Imperio Británico. border|25px Reino de Grecia “Salonique à tout prix!” El Primer Ministro Venizelos en un telegrama al Estado Mayor, mayo de 1911. Político -La actual coyuntura internacional demuestra a la vez ser una amenaza y una oportunidad para los griegos, ante la cual los políticos dirigidos por el Primer Ministro Venizelos toman un curso de acción claro: reformas, y preparación del ejército para reclamar lo que es legítimamente heleno. -Se realiza una revisión de la Constitución a principios de año. Entre las reformas se encuentran el establecimiento de la educación secundaria obligatoria, el fortalecimiento de las libertades individuales, la facilitación del trabajo legislativo del parlamento, el derecho legal a la expropiación y la simplificación de los procesos para la reforma de la constitución. Economía -Parte de estas reformas, además de buscar consolidar la seguridad pública y el Estado de derecho, tienen también la finalidad de incrementar la capacidad de generación de riqueza del país. En este contexto, el recién creado Ministerio de Economía Nacional asume un rol líder. Militar -Se le declara la guerra al Imperio Otomano, comenzando ipso facto las ofensivas que se las pasé a Zuni. border|25px Estados Unidos del Brasil Politica * Se continua con las reformas de "Nuevo Brasil" ''Buscando consolidar a Sao Paulo como la capital de la Nacion y aumentar el control del presidente en el area legislativa * Buscando tranquilizar a los terratenientes y ganaderos de minas gerais se decide aceptar lo que proponen y garantizar la integridad de sus industrias sin embargo las empresas que tengan relacion con el cafe tienen que seguir la politica de Brasileñizacion de este recurso * Buscando tranquilizar a los estados se propone iniciar una reuinon con los representantes de cada estado en Sao Paulo para llegar a un acuerdo que evite aumentar las disputas internas '''Economia ' * se inicia un programa de "Brasileñizacion" (no confundir con Nacionalización) de las Empresas Cafeteras buscando que el gobierno controle principalmente el comercio de este producto * Se continua con la industrialización de la nación * Se decide revertir la política de importación y concentrarse en aumentar los mas posible la exportación de este producto a nivel Internacional buscando recuperar las perdidas provocadas por la importación Militar * Sobre los registros a ataque de bases militares brasileñas se decide poner en alerta a las fuerzas militares declarando movilización general del ejercito por medida de seguridad * Las bases militares afectadas por los robos seran revisadas con el objetivo de buscar y encontrar (en caso de que hayan) conspiradores dentro del propio ejercito que hayan apoyado en el robo de armas * Se continua con el programa de reclutamiento border|25px Tercera República Francesa Política y sociedad: ' *Las revistas y periódicos nacionales franceses muestran el caso de Nicholas Moulian vuelve a volverse controversial cuando califican la actitud alemana de una ''humillante frente a las fuerzas de seguridad francesas. En palabras de cierto autor de Le Monde: Es inadmisible que los sucios hunos se pavoneen de nuestro país de esta manera, atreviéndose a fotografiar al pequeño Nicholas frente al Káiser, queriendo destacar la falsa ineficiencia de nuestras fuerzas armadas. *Tras la controversia, el parlamento francés aprueba, por un lado, una subida del presupuesto de las fuerzas armadas y extiende el servicio militar obligatorio a los 3 años. *Debido a los nuevos gastos, no estamos dispuesto a llegar a ningún compromiso con los sindicales revoltosos y el SFIO; las huelgas serán reprimidas. 'Asuntos coloniales: ' *Se implantan programas de educación local basados en los de la Indonesia Holandesa dentro de Indochina y de Argelia. Nos enfocamos en las regiones más desarrolladas de estas colonias, esto es, la Cochinchina y el norte argelino. 'Política internacional: ' *Asistimos a la Conferencia de Perpiñán. *Nos solidarizamos públicamente con las potencias balcánicas, y enviamos armas de manera oficial a Albania, sin intermediarios. 'Asuntos militares: ' * 'SECRETO ' De acuerdo a lo estipulado en la Conferencia de Perpiñán, la Legión Extranjera es mandada a actuar en el Rif Español. border|25px '''Reino de Italia * Se declara la guerra a los otomanos. Sólo se llevan 4.000 soldados de infantería a la frontera con Albania para defenderles. * Se acepta la propuesta de Reino Unido y se empieza la construcción de 30 lanchas torpederas. border|25px Unión Sudafricana Politica *Debido a las tensiones de los últimos meses, Louis Botha dimite al cargo como primer ministro de Sudáfrica, siendo sucedido por el mariscal Jan Smuts. *Para mantener el orden, el nuevo primer ministro (Jan Smuts) declara la ley marcial en todo el pais, la cual se mantendrá hasta que la situación se normalice. *Smuts realiza una serie de cambios dentro del gabinete, con el fin de reordenar la estructura política del país. Diplomacia *Enviamos diplomaticos a Alemania, con la intención de resolver el asunto de forma pacífica, argumentando que se trató de un "caso aislado", y que no debe ser considerado como una agresión a territorio alemán. Militar *Enviamos soldados a toda la frontera norte, con el fin de patrullar la zona para evitar que se repitan casos como el de Upington. *Contratamos a varias empresas británicas especializadas en la fabricación de armamento, proponiéndoles la instalación de armerías en las principales bases militares del país. *Continuamos con el reclutamiento de nuevos soldados para nuestro ejército. border|25px Reino Unido POLÍTICA * Se aprueba el Decreto Real de Escolarización, que hace de la eduación básica un derecho inquebrantable de la población británica. DIPLOMACIA * Aceptamos la propuesta danesa. * Reino de Dinamarca: ratificamos el acuerdo tambien pedimos su apoyo si las tensiones escalan aunque les pedimos su mediacion para que noruega acepta que las islas son nuestras de una vez por todas * Ofrecemos una parte de los astilleros de Birchwood a la comunidad internacional y la construcción de buques para estos, animando a todos los países a entrar en negocios con nuestra nación. **'Austria-Hungría:' Proponemos al Reino Unido la construcción de dos acorazados tipo Dreadnought. MILITAR * Comenzamos una campaña de reclutamiento obligatoria para mayores de 16 años. Se establecerá un entrenamiento profesional para los reclutas con una duración de dos años. border|25px Reino de Bulgaria Interno * "¡Muerte al Turco!" es una de las muchas frases que se pueden oír en las calles de Sofía. A pesar de la guerra contra Serbia, la opinión pública es mayoritariamente anti-otomana. * El político nacionalista Ivan Geshov, del Partido Popular, asciende como Primer Ministro. Sus propuestas son la "unidad Ortodoxa" y la "Grandeza Búlgara". * Se anuncia la construcción de una linea de ferrocarril que uniría Sofía con Varna, pasando por Tarnovo. * Se crean planes de expansión del puerto de Burgos. Diplomacia * Ante la declaración de guerra por parte de Serbia, se envían tropas como refuerzo y se ordena la expulsión de las fuerzas serbias de territorio búlgaro. Una vez alcanzada la frontera de-jure, se establecerán posiciones defensivas. * Se acepta la voluntad de Austria-Hungría de mediar en el conflicto, y se invita a Rusia '''a formar parte como mediador también. De llegar a una paz inmediata, Bulgaria está dispuesta a aceptar un ''status quo ante bellum ''con Serbia. * Ante la declaración de guerra por parte de Grecia a los Otomanos, se apoya diplomáticamente a este país. Las tropas libres se envían a la frontera búlgaro-otomana. border|25px '''República del Perú border|25px Imperio Ruso Bolcheviques * En el partido bolchevique hay una gran conmoción por el asesinato del camarada "Stalin". * Desvinculación completa de los bolcheviques de los manifestantes que lanzaron piedras. en palabras de Lenin: "El ejército está formado por hijos de proletarios y campesinos, son de nuestra clase" * Rechazo total del partido bolchevique a la guerra contra el Imperio Otomano: "Van a morir trabajadores para que burgueses y nobles se llenen las los bolsillos con sus guerras imperialistas" * Se empieza a organizar en las fábricas comités obreros para la gestión de pequeños conflictos. Comienza a crearse una estructura vertical basada en el centralismo democrático para coordinar a todos los comités. * Comienza la propaganda dentro de los más bajos rangos del ejército y propaganda antibélica en torno a las madres proletarias que ven como sus hijos son reclutados. * En Turku y Helsinki miembros del partido empiezan a trabajar en el puerto y ferrocarril. Los camaradas trazarán una ruta segura para infiltrar bolcheviques exiliados en Rusia (a Petrogrado) a través de Suecia. * Tendrá lugar en Bruselas el VI congreso del POSDR con motivo de la declaración de guerra del Imperio Ruso al Imperio Otomano y para definir la estrategia en estos años venideros. Se invitan a todas las agrupaciones obreras afines al bolchevismo, los comités obreros podrán llevar delegados, los socialdemócratas polacos y lituanos. En el Congreso se definirá la estrategia revolucionaria y se unificarán posturas y análisis. Se aprobará la coordinación de fuerzas para convocar una gran manifestación en Petrogrado y Moscú en contra del reclutamiento forzoso para la guerra y apoyando a los soldados instándoles a unirse a la manifestación. Interior * Se concede mayor grado de autonomía a Finlandia, no obstante, el Zar mantiene la última palabra. Exterior * En apoyo a nuestros aliados, declaramos la guerra al Imperio Otomano. * Reclamamos la Tierra de Fancisco José como rusa. Se manda una expedición que partirá en verano desde Múrmansk. * También reclamamos el archipiélago de Svalbard y se envía una expedición colonizadora. ** Reino de Dinamarca: ofrecemos negociar a el Zar Nicolas II Autocrata de todas las Rusias en Copenghage un tratado para ponerle fin a la Crisis polar(llamada popularmente guerra de los culos helados) le ofrecemos aceptar que Svalvard es Rusa a cambio de reconocimiento respecto a jan mayen y Oso y que Noruega page indemizaciones por los barcos dañados asi como de dinero a los familiares de los camaradas difuntos y un millon de libras esterlinas como compensacion asi como colaboracion mutua en caso de que Noruega rechaze esta misericordiosa propuesta **'Imperio Ruso': Se acepta reconocer la soberanía danesa en Jan Mayen y Oso. * Nos ofrecemos como mediadores entre Bulgaria y Serbia. Ahora es tiempo de aparcar diferencias y centrarnos en el enemigo común, los otomanos. Se envía una delegación diplomática para reunirse con los representantes de ambos países y negociar una paz y prometerles territorios otomanos a ambos. Economía * Se proclama una economía de estado bélico leve, se confiscarán cosechas y la producción irá destinada hacia el esfuerzo bélico. Militar * Reclutamiento forzoso por todo el Imperio para la guerra. * Se moviliza toda la región del Cáucaso y a la flota del mar Negro. Otros * Optimistas por la inminente liberación de los balcanes, el Zar invita a la alta sociedad al palacio de Invierno para festejar la inminente caida del Imperio Otomano. border|25px Estados Unidos Mexicanos "Señores hoy estamos reunidos aqui en el palacio nacional, porque nuestro pais a entrado en guerra civil los malditos revolucionarios quieren tomar a la fuerza México no les dejaremos tomarlo si quieren guerra tendra guerra" Porfirio Diaz al Gabinete Porfiriato Politica * Se declara la ley marcial en todo el pais y el estado de guerra nuestro pais a entrado en guerra civil quieren derrocar al porfiriato. * Empezamos a reunirnos el Gabinete para plaenar ataques de estategrias. Diplomacia * Enviamos diplomaticos a Francia con intenciones de que nos apoyen en armas y comida a cambio les ofrecemos 18.000 francos. Militar * Enviamos soldados al sureste especificamente a Chiapas y Oaxaca a retener las rebeliones al caso dudo disparen a matar. Esto se aplica de la misma manera en el resto del pais * Contratamos varios caza recompensas a cazar pancho villa. A cambio de unos 9.000 pesos o dependiendo de donde son los cazarecompensas. border|25px Sublime Estado de Persia * Damos las gracias a Rusia '''por cumplir su promesa. * Declaramos la guerra a los otomanos. * Tratamos de mejorar nuestra economía. * Seguimos fortificando la frontera con los otomanos y movilizando tropas. * Trataremos de derrotar a los muyahidines, para lo cual les tenderemos una trampa, poniendo como cebo un pueblo teóricamente desguarnecido, pero con el ejército escondido cerca. * Resto del post secreto. border|25px '''Estados Unidos de Venezuela border|25px Reino de Noruega Política: *La Crisis Polar mancha la reputación del primer ministro Wollert Konow, del partido Venstre. La muerte de 15 guardias costeros marcará el estallido de un conflicto político: el monarca Haakon VII destituye al jefe de Gobierno con el apoyo del Storting y se convocan elecciones para elegir de nuevo al parlamento. **El Partido Conservador gana en las urnas por el creciente sentimiento patriótico de la sociedad noruega ante las amenazas externas, reivindicando la independencia tan efímera que han tenido; el rey llama a Jens Bratlie a formar Gobierno. **Con el apoyo de la izquierda-liberal (Venstre) crea un nuevo gabinete para hacer frente al conflicto diplomático-militar con Dinamarca. *El nuevo Gobierno, en virtud del Tratado de Spitzberg, prepara un proyecto de ley especial para el territorio de las Svalbard en caso de que dicho acuerdo internacional sea firmado por una o más potencias. Economía: *Se mantienen políticas económicas socio-liberales en la línea de lo dispuesto por el gobierno de Konow —esto es por ser el ministro de Finanzas, Fredrik Ludvig Konow, miembro del Partido Venstre y primo en segunda generación del ex primer ministro—. *Aun así, el Gobierno se prepara en caso de que sea necesaria la expropiación de fábricas o la creación de planes de producción para un posible conflicto bélico. Se reducen también las exportaciones de hierro y otras materias primas y se hace acopio de bienes de primera necesidad mediante importaciones de países aliados como Alemania. Diplomacia: *El ministro de Asuntos Exteriores J. Irgens llama a la paz con Dinamarca exigiendo que se respete la soberanía noruega sobre todos sus territorios nacionales, incluyendo en éstos la isla de Jan Mayen y el archipiélago svalbarense. **En línea con esta política, el ministerio redacta un boceto conocido como tratado de Spitzberg; en este se regula el ejercicio de la soberanía noruega sobre el archipiélago ártico, a cambio de una absoluta desmilitarización del mismo y la liberalización de actividades económicas como pesca o minería para todas las naciones firmantes. **Advertimos al Reino Unido y Rusia, potenciales aliados daneses, de que esta idea es más beneficiosa que entrar en un conflicto bélico que pueda acabar con la estabilidad europea. *Llamamos a Suecia, aliado histórico de Noruega y país precursor de nuestra nación, para que nos auxilie en caso de conflicto. *También abrimos líneas de contacto con Alemania para que estos garanticen la independencia del territorio noruego. A cambio, nos comprometemos a defender los intereses económicos alemanes en el mar del Norte y el de Noruega. *'Alemania:' Se acepta. Militar: *Seguiremos repeliendo cualquier ataque extranjero a la soberanía noruega, siempre en defensa de nuestro territorio. Preparamos una movilización parcial, con vistas a convertirse en general. Enero - Junio de 1912 África * Guerra del Rif: Confusión por la presencia de las tropas legionarias francesas y españolas. Se informa de al menos dos incidentes de fuego amigo. Los rifeños se esconden en las montañas, sin que haya avances en su supresión. * Frontera de Sudafrica: Siguen cruzando hereros intentando escapar del África Occidental Alemana. Los bóeres urgen al Gobierno a tomar medidas enérgicas. * Los bóers se resienten tanto por la ley marcial como por el hecho de alistar a soldados negros en el ejército, pero el mandato firme de los soldados leales a Smuts impide que las protestas pasen de algo más que poner caras de disgusto y lanzar discursos incendiarios en el Parlamento. *A final de año, la invasión alemana a Sudáfrica avanza implacablemente. En cosa de 6 semanas, las tropas coloniales alemanas se encuentran sitiando Ciudad del Cabo. *Por otro lado, la ofensiva a Durban se estanca por dificultades logísticas y el desgaste, sin hacer mayores avances. *Se pronuncian discursos rabiosos en el Parlamento por parte de los blancos de origen británico, sumados a la población blanca de ese origen; que exigen la intervención británica en el conflicto. *La guarnición militar sudafricana de Bloemfontein se subleva junto a destacamentos irregulares de boéres, ocupando la ciudad completa y buscando cobeligerar con el Imperio alemán. *Un crucero armado alemán llega al puerto marroquí de Agadir con el objetivo de defender los intereses comerciales alemanes en la zona ante la guerra del Rif. Incluso, hay un intercambio de cañonazos con un par de buques armados franceses, sin que se presenten daños ni bajas. La tensión en la zona es máxima, y aún más por la guerra en Sudáfrica. América *Las leyes económicas aprobadas en Estados Unidos le dan un nuevo aire administrativo y económico al país, preparándolo para un nuevo orden. Sin embargo, hay quienes temen que se transforme en un intervencionismo económico del gobierno; por lo que se observan los cambios con algo de desconfianza por parte de los sectores más conservadores y libertarios. *El uso asimétrico de la plata como reserva monetaria por estados genera incertidumbre. Algunos entusiastas de la intervención gubernamental sugieren que contemplar la posibilidad de tener un organismo federal de control monetario al estilo de los bancos centrales de algunos países europeos sería una buena idea. *Colombia acepta la oferta estadounidense tras difíciles negociaciones. Algunos acusan intervencionismo hostil de la potencia del norte en el país. *El gobierno ecuatoriano, en respuesta a la movilización naval norteamericana; se pone en posición defensiva, a espera que cesen las hostilidades con Perú. El frente se estanca. *Perú se muestra indeciso en sus cúpulas, y sufre más de 3.000 bajas frente a 1.200 ecuatorianas durante el año. El hastío bélico crece y la preocupación por la presencia naval norteamericana y acción gubernamental se generaliza. *La intervención norteamericana en el norte de México es un éxito, logrando tomar Tijuana, Mexicali, Nuevo Laredo y Reynosa; enfrentándose tanto con el Ejército Mexicano como con rebeldes. La ciudad de Juarez, en manos rebeldes, aún resiste; pero con 4.000 bajas rebeldes y 1.000 bajas norteamericanas, el desgaste para los primeros se hace insostenible. En total, se contabilizan 7.000 bajas rebeldes, 2.000 bajas norteamericanas y 5.000 bajas del Ejército mexicano. *En el sur de México, la ofensiva del ejército mexicano se estanca en Tuxtla Gutiérrez y hay alzamientos zapatistas en Guerrero y Michoacán. *Por la situación nacional, Porfirio Díaz se ve forzado a renunciar a su cargo. Francisco León de la Barra asume el cargo con el objetivo de negociar con los rebeldes, en particular los maderistas; para pacificar el país. Al mismo tiempo, urge solucionar el conflicto con Estados Unidos en las ciudades del norte del país. *La brasileñización de la explotación cafetera genera fuerte resistencia entre los empresarios agrícolas y terratenientes. Se organizan huelgas patronales en todo el sector cafetero y Brasil empieza a acercarse a la depresión económica, teniendo como seguro el hecho de haber reorientado su política a la exportación por el momento. Asia CRUZADA ANTI-OTOMANA: 1912 amanece con una noticia estremecedora: la Primera Cruzada Anti-Otomana, como la llama la prensa. Efectivamente: Rusia, Persia, Grecia e Italia han declarado la guerra al Imperio Otomano. Las fuerzas de estas cuatro naciones se movilizan para hacer frente al Imperio Otomano, que se prepara para la batalla. * El Sultán Mehmed VI se llena de rabia y odio al oír que estas naciones le declaran la guerra. En consecuencia, ordena tomar medidas salvajes: los embajadores de Grecia, Italia, Persia y Rusia son arrestados, brutalmente torturados y finalmente ejecutados mediante decapitación. Sus cabezas son enviadas a sus países. Así mismo, en cuanto el Sultán se entera de que una fuerza expedicionaria rusa se dirige a Bulgaria, ordena la invasión de este país. * El Sultán decreta así mismo que desconoce toda la deuda que tiene con estas naciones y ordena la inmediata expropiación de todas las propiedades de estas naciones en todo el país. Los Jenizaros tienen órdenes estrictas de matar a todos los ciudadanos de las cuatro naciones que encuentren y esclavizar a las mujeres como siervas sexuales. * El Sultán proclama ante sus súbditos que “Esta será la Yihad definitiva, una carnicería fenomenal, una guerra que hará temblar al mundo, que recordará a los Cruzados por qué deben temer el nombre de Osman. Alá nos bendice, Alá el Misericordioso bendecirá nuestra espada para que caiga sobre los infieles”. * Movilización general en el Imperio Otomano, implementada pese a la resistencia de muchos de los campesinos, que se niegan a ir a la guerra pese a las promesas de botín y gloria en una campaña contra los Cruzados. * Frente persa: A las 40.000 milicias locales se unen 20.000 tropas otomanas frescas, que de inmediato inician bombardeos con artillería contra las posiciones persas en las montañas. Sabedores de que un asalto contra las montañas es una locura, las posiciones que se adoptan son defensivas, levantándose enormes líneas de trincheras para que los iraníes se estrellen contra ellas. En esta frontera el odio al enemigo es aún más intenso que en las otras, porque el enemigo es takfir, infiel, e idólatra, por venerar a falsos profetas e ídolos. * Frente ruso: Las 55.000 fuerzas otomanas ocupan la región de Georgia y toman por asalto las principales fortalezas de la región, con gran mortalidad para ambos bandos. Una vez aseguradas, los cañones son apuntados contra Rusia: el objetivo no es ocupar, sino contener las acometidas rusas y desgastarlos. O al menos ese era el plan: en la práctica, la ofensiva otomana se ve reducida a bloquear los caminos de montaña mediante derrumbes y guerrillas. Batallas furiosas por el control de varios fuertes logran retrasar, más no detener, el avance ruso. Se estiman al menos 20-30.000 bajas para cada uno. * Un contraataque ruso brutal logra empujar a las restantes tropas otomanas de vuelta a la zona fronteriza, pero el frente se estanca por problemas logísticos y de suministros, en particular para el bando ruso. Se cuentan 20.000 bajas rusas y 12.000 otomanas. * Palestina Otomana: Las guarniciones locales se despliegan y apoyan a los campesinos en sus esfuerzos por exterminar a los judíos, considerados “agentes de los Cruzados”. Los judíos locales son perseguidos como cucarachas y asesinados masivamente; muchos de ellos tratan de escapar a un Egipto... que les ha cerrado las fronteras. Peticiones de auxilio cada vez más desesperadas proceden de Palestina hacia Occidente. * Armenia Otomana: Lo mismo, pero con armenios en vez de judíos, sobre todo tras el fracaso de la ofensiva, "obviamente culpa de esos traidores prorrusos". * Corea: El Gobernador General de Chosen, Terauchi Masatake, es asesinado en Keijo por un francotirador coreano. "Muero por la libertad", declaró el terrorista antes de morir abatido por la policía japonesa. El Ejército de ocupación se ve atacado por sicarios coreanos: soldados japoneses en solitario o en grupos pequeños son apuñalados por militantes coreanos. * Un templo sintoísta es quemado en Gumi, siendo arrestados como sospechosos cinco coreanos. * El nuevo Gobernador General, Hasegawa Yoshimichi, ordena ejecutar a 500 prisioneros coreanos "para que sirvan de ejemplo" tras la muerte del Gobernador General. * La Sociedad del Dragón Negro presiona en Japón por expandirse más. Se señalan Manchuria, Indnesia e Indochina como objetivos aceptables. La estimación es que Holanda es débil y cobarde y se rendirá fácilmente. * Indonesia: Los imanes musulmanes animn a la gente a resistir la dominación holandesa, pues "ofende a Dios". Sólo los más religiosos hacen caso, pero esto podría cambiar... * En Mongolia no pasa nada. Europa *En España, la modernización administrativa y económica parece ir resquebrajando el estancamiento económico nacional, por lo que empieza a crecer la economía a un ritmo cada vez más relevante. Sin embargo, hay preocupación por la falta de competitividad económica en los territorios españoles fuera de la península. *La modernización del ejército español avanza lentamente, dado que se ve dificultada por la reticencia de algunos altos mandos a implementar las nuevas medidas instauradas desde el gobierno central. *Los Países Bajos se mantienen tranquilos en Europa. Sin embargo, hay preocupación por inequívocos signos de sublevaciones en las Indias Orientales Neerlandesas por parte de grupos islámicos. *Gran Bretaña comienza a tener problemas con la crisis de deuda y la inacción gubernamental. El sector bancario acusa abandono, e incluso algunos plantean una moción de censura contra Asquith por la situación. La estabilidad británica corre riesgo. *La movilización en Francia aumenta bastante el gasto público. Algunos recomiendan que la situación de movilización parcial se condiga con más medidas de adaptación a este proceso económico, para prevenir efectos adversos en la economía. *En el Imperio Alemán hay llamamientos por parte de los sectores más nacionalistas a las armas contra Gran Bretaña y Francia por los incidentes que se han dado en África. La tensión en la región no deja de subir. *Nuevos incidentes entre las armadas danesa y noruega dan como resultado 2 patrulleras danesas y 1 noruega hundidas, además de 100 muertos en el primer bando y 70 en el segundo. *En razón de las hostilidades ocurridas en el mar del Norte, la Kaiserliche Marine acordona la costa de Copenhague. La tensión es máxima y hay intercambio de cañones, sin haber daños o bajas reportadas. *El nombramiento de Francisco Fernando es recibido con cierta reticencia por parte de la aristocracia austrohúngara más tradicional. Su liberalismo e ideas federalistas causan cierto resquemor entre ellos. *La propuesta de una Bosnia como un reino bajo Fernando Carlos genera reacciones mixtas. Sin embargo, hay coincidencia que lo más relevante es preocuparse de la tensa situación en los Balcanes de momento. * El llamamiento a rechazar la guerra contra los otomanos es secundado por todos los trabajadores sin distinción de ideologías, aunque algunos mencheviques acusan a los bolcheviques de “pretender explotar una guerra para obtener rédito político”. * La propaganda bolchevique tiene un éxito parcial: varias de las madres preguntan por qué los bolcheviques solo aparecieron ahora, que hay guerra, y no antes cuando sus hijos estaban siendo explotados por los nobles. Pese a estas objeciones, la opinión de que no se debe ir a la guerra va ganando fuerza. * Irónicamente, algunos nobles reformistas empiezan a presionar al Gobierno para que no haya guerra. La razón no es otra que la de que enviar a los trabajadores de la fábrica y el campo al frente hundiría sus negocios. * La Okhrana de Helsinki desmantela por casualidad, durante una operación en busca de contrabando, buena parte de la red de infiltración bolchevique. No todos los miembros son atrapados, pero la red queda inoperativa durante seis meses, tiempo que los Okhranas aprovechan para reforzar la seguridad. Lo único positivo es que los Okhranas creen haber atacado una red de contrabando convencional. * División entre los finlandeses: muchos aprecian la concesión de autonomía, pero un sector minoritario considera que no es suficiente, y miran a Suecia en espera de ayuda. * Manifestaciones en las principales ciudades rusas contra el reclutamiento forzoso, que avanza muy lentamente, debido a que muchos de los "reclutados" ni se molestan en presentarse en los cuarteles. * Albania: El frente se estanca sin que se llegue a un acuerdo. Harto de tener que contener a los albaneses, y más centrado en acabar con Grecia y Bulgaria, el Sultán acuerda abandonar el frente albanés, amenazando a los albaneses con que "cuando acabemos con los griegos, volveremos a por vosotros". * El Reino de Albania afirma sus intenciones de preservar su independencia " a todo costo, sin permitir ni un sólo extranjero en tierra albanesa". * Guerra serbo-bulgara: las defensas búlgaras resisten las acometidas serbias, pero al precio de grandes bajas en ambas partes. Se estima que cada bando ha perdido a 20.000 personas. Los ejércitos serbios deciden en cambio caer sobre Albania: 50.000 tropas serbias invaden Albania a traición. * Serbia ofrece a Bulgaria un acuerdo de paz blanca, alegando que "nuestra prioridad ahora mismo es eliminar al musulmán de los Balcanes". * Tragedia en Gran Bretaña: La noticia del hundimiento del Titanic el 14 de Abril de 1912, llevándose 1514 vidas, la mayoría de trabajadores e inmigrantes en busca de una vida mejor, ha creado honda indignación y aún mayor tristeza, en el Reino Unido. En busca de respuestas, el Almirantazgo ha puesto de inmediato a sus mayores expertos a trabajar en una comisión de investigación. * Dicha comisión Mersey, tras investigar durante cuatro meses, publicó sus conclusiones el 3 de Julio de 1912: El hundimiento del Titanic no había tenido otra causa que un sabotaje deliberado provocado por miembros del IRA infiltrados en la tripulación, quienes habrían manipulado el sistema de control del barco para impactarlo deliberadamente contra un iceberg y hundirlo. * Esta noticia causa honda indignación y motiva los terribles "pogroms" anti-irlandeses de 1912, en los que los barrios irlandeses en Nueva York y Londres, así como en otras ciudades de Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña, son asaltados por furibundas turbas. Se reporta que entre los líderes de las turbas se hallan militantes socialistas, quienes consideran a los irlandeses "traidores a la clase obrera, lacayos de la burguesía" * Los judíos de todo el mundo se quedan más que sorprendidos al ver que, por una vez, alguien es más odiado que ellos. * Masacre de Vlore: En un último zarpazo antes de retirarse de Albania, los otomanos rodean y masacran a la fuerza expedicionaria italiana cuando apenas había desembarcado. La práctica totalidad de los italianos mueren o son tomados prisioneros tras una feroz campaña de artillería y asaltos a sus posiciones. Los prisioneros serán empalados en la frontera entre Albania y el Imperio Otomano. * Frente búlgaro: Aproximadamente 45.000 soldados turcos cargan contra la frontera búlgaro-otomana, arrollando a las tropas búlgaras y empezando la ocupación del país; la batalla ha logrado expulsar a los búlgaros, pero se estima que hay 15.000 bajas turcas. Al mismo tiempo, la artillería empieza a bombardear las ciudades búlgaras cercanas a la frontera, sembrando el terror y la muerte. La llegada de la fuerza expedicionaria rusa provoca que los otomanos queden bloqueados en el sur de Burgas, sin que haya avances para nadie. Los otomanos cavan en sus fortificaciones y se disponen a resistir la acometida del infiel y hereje. * Frente griego: En este frente, las 60.000 tropas otomanas desplegadas ni siquiera intentan conquistar, sino que directamente arrasan todo lo que encuentran, masacrando a todos los civiles y militares, así como quemando todas las casas y ciudades, sin la menos excepción. Las ordenes del Sultán son claras y directas: “Exterminar completamente a los infieles griegos, que no quede ni uno solo”. Se aplica la política de los Tres Todos: “Robar todo, quemar todo, matar todo”. Todo griego que entre en el rango de las tropas otomanas acaba muerto. Las tropas avanzan en dos columnas, desde Ioanina y Salonica, arrasando todo a su paso en un intento de forzar el paso y converger hacia Atenas, para destruirla. Las tropas griegas de algún modo logran contener esta brutal ofensiva turca en torno a Lebadea, produciéndose furiosos combates y una terrible cantidad de bajas. Miles de refugiados huyen del avance turco, dificultando aún más las maniobras para ambos. * Las expediciones rusas y austrohúngaras a Francisco José y Svalbard se ven interrumpidas por problemas climáticos y tensión militar respectivamente que impiden el viaje. Lo reemprenderán apenas puedan. * El parlamento británico exige declararle la guerra a Alemania por la invasión a la nación hermana de Sudáfrica. Asquith está entre la espada y la pared. Turno border|25px Reino de Dinamarca * nos retiramos de las reclamaciones articas ante la escalada de tensiones firmamos el tratado de Longerobiyen pedimos que se rafirme nuestra neutralidad * se le concede autonomia a islandia(tipo groenlandia) * aprovechamos la situacion actual para le venta de armas y alimentos buscamos reafirmar neutralidad border|25px Unión Sudafricana Los últimos acontecimientos han puesto en jaque a la gran nación sudafricana. Las implacables fuerzas de los alemanes, han atentado, de la manera más despiadada y salvaje posible, contra la soberanía de nuestro territorio. Por eso, les exhorto a todos los sudafricanos, sin importar si somos blancos, negros, mulatos e indios, que en estos momentos de incertidumbre, debemos mantenernos unidos frente a la gran amenaza que representa la incursión alemana, por eso, hago oficial la declaración del estado de guerra contra la nación alemana. Que Dios bendiga a Sudáfrica. - Jan Smuts, primer ministro de Sudáfrica. Politica *Se hace oficial la declaratoria del estado de guerra en contra del Imperio Alemán. *También se anuncia que la ley marcial se mantendrá vigente, hasta que sea levantado el actual estado de guerra. *Smuts continúa con las reformas políticas del país. *'(Secreto):' Importantes políticos bóeres implementan una progresiva campaña de "boerización" hacia la población nativa (negra) en los territorios pertenecientes a las antiguas Repúblicas Bóeres; en dicho programa, se pretende hacer que los nativos se integren, de forma paulatina, a la sociedad bóer, aprendiendo el lenguaje y las costumbres de los también llamados Afrikáners. Militar *Continuamos con el reclutamiento masivo de nuevos soldados para nuestro ejército. *Al mismo tiempo, realizamos movilizaciones para recuperar la costa occidental, ocupada por las fuerzas alemanas. *Se refuerzan las defensas de Durban, con la triplicación de la cantidad de soldados recién reclutados y la fortificación de nuestras trincheras. *A través de las milicias británicas, se realizan una serie de contraataques contra las tropas alemanas estacionadas en Ciudad del Cabo y Durban. *Enviamos tres unidades militares, conformadas por bóeres leales, hacia Bloemfontein, con el objetivo de sofocar y aplastar a los rebeldes. *Se militariza toda la frontera con el África Sudoccidental Alemana (Namibia); cualquier convoy alemán que cruce nuestras fronteras, será inmediatamente acribillado. *Continuamos con la fabricación masiva de armamento para todos los miembros del Ejército. *'(Secreto):' Por decisión de los altos mandos, se deciden utilizar a los hereros refugiados, con el fin de armarlos e integrarlos en el ejército, para después llevarlos a la lucha contra los alemanes. Economía *Se establece una economía de guerra, permitiendo el aumento de la producción de productos pesados y militares. *Se incentiva a la mano de obra femenina a bajo coste para ocupar los puestos de trabajo de aquellos que se incorporan al ejército. *Se implementa un boicot a los productos alemanes. *Se realiza una explotación masiva del oro, la plata y las piedras preciosas. Diplomacia *Enviamos a nuestro ministro de Relaciones Exteriores a Londres, con el fin de exigir a Su Real Majestad (el rey Jorge V) y al Primer Ministro del Reino Unido (Herbert Henry Asquith) que ordenen la intervención militar para salvar a Sudáfrica así como la declaración del estado de guerra contra Alemania. *Así mismo, también enviamos una serie de telgramas a los territorios británicos de Rodesia (Norte y Sur), Nyasalandia y Bechuanalandia, para que movilicen inmediatamente sus tropas para intervenir y auxiliar a Sudáfrica en estos momentos caóticos. *'(Secreto):' Enviamos a un grupos de espías bóeres (disfrazados de falsos espías alemanes), con el propósito de establecer contactos con algunos miembros de las autoridades alemanas de la colonia de Namibia, esto con el fin de iniciar un movimiento insurgente que proclame la independencia contra el dominio alemán. border|25px Monarquía Austrohúngara border|25px Reino de España Política *Se aprueba la ley de apoyo jurídico, la cual disminuye los requerimientos, y facilita el proceso de litigios administrativos. *Se sigue tratando de disuadir a más conservadores a aceptar los acuerdos de Cristal del Retiro. *El gobierno busca un acuerdo a través de sus ministerios, con colectivos laborales y grupos empresariales para consolidar una base para un plan más radical en el proceso de modernización. *Ante la vista de la asimilación del proceso, se procesó a extender el sistema de autonomías a todo el país. Así mismo, la discusión de toda carta autonómica tendrá como base *Se aprueba la ley de política africana, que establece los lineamientos para el desarrollo de los territorios de jurisdicción española, del sistema foral de Navarra. Economía *Se crean los grupos empresariales de: eléctricos, automóviles, petroquímicos, telefonía entre otros. *Se amplía la emisión de bonos en institutos y los procesos de recapitalización. *Se sanciona la ley de promoción de electricidad, la cual contempla el apoyo a un progresivo proceso para electrificar el país. *Se comienza con cobros jurídicos ante morosos tributarios, así mismo se fortalece la capacidad del fisco y de la aduana con el fin de aumentar los ingresos del estado. Así mismo, en sectores especialmente no cooperantes, se sigue con el aumento de tasas y eliminación de exenciones. *Los diversos ministerios inician su fiscalización para que las normas se cumplan en todo el territorio Español. *Se aprueba la ley de ahorro, por la cual una parte del salario devengado estará en forma de un ahorro obligatorio, esto para vivienda principalmente. *Se busca firma un memorando de entendimiento con los banqueros, para poder enfocar la producción de crédito hacia el creciente sector industrial. *Se crea el Banco del África Española, y se abren zonas francas en las Baleares y las Canarias. *Se lanza la ley de delineación urbana con el fin de atender el éxodo rural. Diplomacia *Se continúa con las negociaciones existentes. *Se proclama la neutralidad de España en cualquier conflicto europeo. Militar *Se agradece a muchos altos oficiales su servicio se les condecora y se les jubila. border|25px Reino de Suecia border|25px Reino de los Países Bajos Política interior ''' *Comenzamos a fomentar el reclutamiento en el ejercito *Mantenemos nuestra política económica actual *En cuanto a asuntos coloniales hemos decidido retirar los planes de construcción y alfabetización en las mayoría de las islas de Indonesia a excepción de la isla de Nueva Guinea donde mantendremos nuestros esfuerzos educativos *Enviaremos 2 buques de guerra que se mantengan en Yakarta *También enviaremos una guarnición de 500 soldados la ciudad capital de la colonia. '''Política exterior *Declaramos nuestra neutralidad en el conflicto de Sudáfrica *Por medio de la embajada en China ofrecemos apoyar en la industrialización y modernización de China a cambio queremos concesiones en minería y puertos chinos. border|25px Estados Unidos de América Política interior: *Aprobación de la decimosexta enmienda a la Constitución, creando un impuesto federal sobre la renta. *Pase de la Fire Protection Act, obligando a las localidades de mayor tamaño a ver sus planes de desarrollo aprobados por la Comisión de Bomberos antes de aplicarse. *''Urban Violence Safety Act''. Las policías atlánticas asumen el deber de proteger a los irlandeses - con el permiso de abusarlos legalmente para sacar información del atentado. *La carrera presidencial presenta noticias, con un escenario de dos candidatos progresistas viéndose plausible: **Los Demócratas celebran la asunción de Woodrow Wilson tras una dividida convención. **El GOP retrasa la suya hasta julio, con la nominación de Taft siendo amenazada por Roosevelt. **Eugene Debs, socialista, sorprende con la posibilidad de que alguien le vote. Política económica: *El problema de la divisa decide cortarse de un tajo. Pase de la Currency Allocation Act: ''Un grupo de estados (quiénes apliquen) podrán tener un patrón bimetálico con dólares Silver, a cambio de controlar su flujo de plata acordemente a la inflación. El Tesoro garantizará una conversión plata-oro 30:1 con revisiones periódicas. Taft promete a los empresarios en un célebre discurso el final de la reorganización económica. *Las obras del canal panameño finalmente prosiguen. Sin embargo, se deja claro a JP Morgan que la investigación también.. '''Asuntos exteriores:' *Inician charlas con el Ecuador para su asistencia al Tratado de San Francisco (acuerdo con Perú; Discord). Se advierte que lo mejor es que acepten las conclusiones del laudo estadounidense, les guste o no. *Las tropas en México seguirán en sus puestos en posición defensiva. La toma de Juárez se hace prioridad. **Intento de toma de Monterrey. Se abortará la misión de ser necesario. *Se insiste a Japón compensar a los misioneros cristianos expulsados. *Se pide a los gobiernos de Europa celeridad para actúar sapiencialmente. border|25px Estados Unidos de Venezuela border|25px Reino de Noruega border|25px Sublime Estado de Persia "El Sultán Otomano se ha vuelto loco. No está capacitado para el gobierno, pero los otomanos no se han dado cuenta y no se dan cuenta de que les conduce al desastre. Lo cierto es que el Imperio Otomano no es lo que fuera tiempo atrás. Sus éxitos iniciales no son más que eso: iniciales, sin demasiada relevancia en el resultado de la guerra, salvo que los actos cometidos en su locura le van a causar la ruina. ¿Pues quién se va a aliar con alguien que amenaza con matarlos a todos? Por eso, hemos de acabar para siempre con la amenaza de Sultán loco. Pueblo de Persia, ¡ganaremos esta guerra y no tendremos que temer de nuevo la locura del Sultán!" Discurso del Shah ante el pueblo de Persia, 22 de febrero de 1912. * Pese a las barbaridades cometidas por el Sultán, no se perseguirá a ningún turco, a los que se instará a que se unan a nosotros para evitar que el Sultán les conduzca a la ruina. Sin embargo se encarcelará a los embajadores otomanos en el país. * Se realizan campañas de reclutamiento de voluntarios. * Se declara la ley marcial. * Se tratan de fortalecer posiciones en el interior, por si las moscas. * Resto del post secreto. border|25px República del Perú border|25px Imperio Ruso border|25px Reino Unido secreto alv border|25px Tercera República Francesa border|25px Estados Unidos del Brasil Politica * Se decide iniciar una negociacion entre los opositores a la Brasileñizacion del Cafe buscando llegar a una solucion diplomatica siendo brasil capaz de compensarles economicamente a los afectados por la brasileñizacion, en caso de que sigan oponiendose seran confiscadas sus tierras y los lideres de la huelgas arrestados * Buscando nuevos negocios se inicia el envio de diplomaticos por toda America buscando estabelcer nuevos tratos exportacion cafetera * Se inicia un fuerte programa anti-corrupcion dentro del gobierno Economia * Se decide iniciar un programa de trabajo buscando reducir el desempleo nacional buscando aprovechar la reciente brasileñizacion cafetera para emplear nueva mano de obra en ese sector y asi aumentar al mismo tiempo la produccion del cafe * Se inicia un programa de bonos al sector industrial buscando aumentar la produccion interna Brasileña Militar * Se continua con la campaña de reclutamiento para el ejercito * Se continuara la revision dentro del ejercito en busca de colaboradores en los asaltos a las bases militares border|25px Reino de Grecia Política * El sultán, cuya cólera sólo se compara a la de los perros rabiosos, ha demostrado que no posee otro recurso para su inalcanzable victoria que el salvajismo y la barbarie. Si se ha hecho para ellos una guerra motivada por el odio y el saqueo, para nosotros será una guerra motivada por los valores más sagrados que pudieran haber: los de la civilización y la libertad. * La guerra llevada al plano al que el pusilánime turco nos ha arrastrado requiere de medidas drásticas, de manera que se decreta la movilización total de la población. * No nos guardamos nada para nosotros y hacemos saber a los helenos y al mundo de las acciones salvajes de la patética dinastía osmanlí, buscando el apoyo unánime a nuestra causa. Militar * A la par que preventivamente establecemos ciertas defensas a las puertas del Ática, respondemos aprovechando nuestra superioridad numérica con una fuerte contraofensiva, buscando romper los asedios y desangrar al Otomano. De ir bien marcharemos hacia Salónica donde nos encontraremos con los búlgaros para embolsar a las tropas otomanas en Macedonia. * De igual manera lanzamos una guerra de guerrillas en territorio ocupado por el turco, intentando agotar su fuente de suministros y joderlos sin fin. * En el escenario naval continuamos con la misma estrategia, evitando a toda costa cualquier transporte de tropas de Anatolia a los Balcanes. border|25px Imperio Alemán border|25px Reino de Bulgaria * Se anuncia una Movilización General del Reino, distribuyéndose posters de propaganda anti-turca que invitan a los ciudadanos a inscribirse al Ejército Nacional. * Se acepta la paz blanca con Serbia, y las tropas estacionadas en la frontera Occidental son enviadas al Frente con Turquía. * Se elaboran los planes de batalla para la guerra. a Administración. * Ciertos Círculos Nacionalistas en Sofía insisten en reclamar oficialmente todos los territorios del Tratado de San Stefano, aunque el gobierno se muestra reacio a tal acción, argumentando que “es muy temprano para hablar de premios de guerra” y que primero hay que “derrotar a los herejes turcos”. * A pesar de las horribles acciones turcas sobre poblaciones ortodoxas, las poblaciones turcas en Bulgaria no serán atacadas, aunque sí se ordena el incremento de la presencia policial en los principales centros de población turca. * Se envía una carta formal al Rey Carlos I de Rumania, pidiéndole su colaboración ante la invasión de las fuerzas Otomanas “que ocuparon nuestras naciones durante 4 siglos, oprimiendo nuestra fe y nuestra cultura”, e invitándolos a “terminar de una vez con el tirano Otomano”. border|25px Estados Unidos Mexicanos Politica * Seguimos en estado de guerra mexico esta desingtegrando rebeldes por norte y sur. No hay mas que hacer la paz con Estados Unidos. Diplomacia * Le pedimos a los Estados Unidos de forma pacifca que se retire de las ciudades del norte ocupadas por ellos y les daremos los politicos que decidieron atacarlos a cambio de que Estados Unidos nos apoye en la guerra. ***border|25px EE.UU.: Permanencia indefinida de 20.000 norteamericanos del lado mexicano de la frontera, con su estadía pagada por México, además de la extradición de los mandos culpables del ataque. No se promete nada a cambio. Militar * Intentamos enviar 8,000 soldados a Oaxaca y Michoacan a detener las rebeliones y aplastar los rebeldes. * Enviamos 9.100 soldados a tomar la capital del estado de Durango. border|25px Reino de Italia Política: * Se continúa el proyecto de la construcción del ferrocarril que recorra el país, pero el presupuesto fue reducido para ir a la guerra. * La policía local hará mayor vigilancia a las poblaciones turcas de Italia. Diplomacia: * Todo hombre que desee huir del conflicto con el Imperio Otomano puede hacerlo hacia Italia y ayudar al crecimiento del país en las fábricas o granjas. * Se pide a Egipto que abra sus fronteras a los huyentes a cambio de la protección italiana y comercio post-guerra. Además, se les puede mandar instructores a sus ejércitos en caso de que los otomanos los ataquen. Militar: owo Categoría:La Nación en Armas